Heartful
by Little Lady Otaku
Summary: A girl who has no interest of becoming a hero, is surrounded by those who aspires to become one. Contain OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Heartful**

 **Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: A girl who has no interest of becoming a hero, is surrounded by those who aspires to become one.

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm sorry)

Disclaimers: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. All OCs featured in this fanfic belong to me

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Very shounen

That is Seiko's first impression of the boy next door, their new neighbour. His hairstyle, the sharp look in his eyes, that slouched pose of his that screams 'You-Don't-Want-To-Mess-With-Me'. These physical traits are very _shounen_. Seiko is not sure if she wants to find out what kind of personality this guy have. Something about him just screams 'delinquent'. His hairstyle is just so... Loud. It's light blonde, messy and have volume. Already she can picture her mother asking his permission to take pictures. The guy looks like someone straight out of a comic book.

Her attention turns to a woman who just stepped outside from the house. She have the same blonde, poofy hair as the boy. She must be his mother. Seiko sipped her strawberry milk as the mother scold her son over something. She winced when the boy yelled 'F*ck' easily, earning a hand chop from his mother. Those two exchange insults before the woman turn her attention to them. Her eyes scanned over the amount of boxes, the moving company trucks, the working men, her parents and then her. Seiko give her a polite smile. The older woman smile in return.

As if on cue, her parents goes over the fences keeping the two houses separate. Seiko quickly finishes her strawberry milk, knowing her parents will call her over.

"Seiko! Come over here! Introduce yourself to our new neighbours!" Her mother beckoned her over. See? Seiko put down her strawberry milk on the steps before joining them. Mom then proceed to introduce their new neighbours. "This is our new neighbour Bakugou Hisana-san and her son Katsuki-kun."

"My name is Manaka Seiko. I'll be in your care," Seiko respectfully bow to them.

Hisana's eyes shined in interest. "Oh my! What a polite child! Katsuki, you should take example of Seiko-san here."

"Keh," Bakugou Katsuki turn his head away, "I'm not interested in taking example from some shitty girl."

Hisana proceed to smack her son's head, "How many times have I told you to be polite, you little punk! I'm sorry about my son. I've been trying to teach him some manners but he insisted on being like this," Hisana-san give them an apologetic smile.

"Quit hitting me you old hag! Ow!" Bakugou winced after his mother hit him again. The Manaka family can only stand there awkwardly as mother and son have a verbal fight. Their new neighbours are certainly... High spirited.

Help come from an unexpected source. A worker from the moving company approaches them, "Manaka-san, I think that's the last of it. We will start assembling some of the furnitures if that is all right with you."

"Oh! Yes, yes...," Her father step away from the group to talk some more with the movers.

"Bakugou-san?" Kokoro, Seiko's mother, grab the attention of their new neighbours. "We will go back to our work now. There are still so many things to do. It's really nice to meet you though."

Hisana give them a wide smile, "Likewise! We should have dinner together once your house is set up!"

Kokoro smiles gratefully. "Oh! That's a great idea!"

Bakugou is not amused with the idea. "Why are you suddenly being all nice you shitty old hag?!"

"Stop calling me that, you punk!"

The Manakas hurriedly excuse themselves. Once they are inside their new home, Kokoro let out a nervous laugh. "Our new neighbours sure is something else huh?"

Seiko resists the urge to massage her temple, "Let's get back to work." She gaze over the piles of boxes in the middle of the living room.

* * *

It took three days for the Manakas to unpack everything and set up their new house. Kokoro's assistants came to help, so Seiko can rest easy. Their new home is closer to her middle school, which is a plus. Their new home have an office, which will be used for by her mother and her assistants. As promised, the Bakugou household invited them for dinner. Seiko meet Hisana's husband for the first time. Bakugou Hiroshi is a bespectacled man with dark hair. His eyes looks kinder compared to Katsuki. Clearly their son takes after Hisana-san the most.

Katsuki scowled when he caught sight of them at their doorsteps. Seiko wonder if he have always been this bad tempered. She never saw him with any other expression on his face. The boy outright glare at her when they find out that their windows are just a few feet away from each other. Must be puberty. He left before Seiko can do as much as wave. Now he keep his curtains half closed. The two teens are seated facing each other. There are no curtains on the table so like it or not, Seiko and Katsuki will have to exchange words here and there.

"So, Kokoro-san and Shun-san, what do you guys do for a living?" Hiroshi asked first.

"My husband is your regular salaryman. Because his Quirk is teleportation, his company always call him whenever there's an emergency because they know he will be come in a jiffy," Kokoro answered.

"My Quirk is pretty neat but because of it, I can't afford to get late. On the flip side, I have now visited all 47 prefectures of Japan!" Shun said happily.

"Oh really? So you've been to..."

Seiko can't help but smile as she watch the adults get along. Katsuki didn't say anything, just munching on his food. Then her father turn to ask Katsuki. "Katsuki is it? What kind of Quirk do you have?"

For the first time, Seiko saw him smile. Or a confident grin for that matter. Katsuki drop his utensils and stood on his seat. Ignoring his mother's scolding, he raises his hands. A fire is lit on his palms. A fire Quirk? "My Quirk is Explosion! I can ignite explosions from my palms!" He exclaimed proudly. He then look at them expectantly. Is he waiting for them to...?

"Oooh that's a very powerful Quirk!" Kokoro looked in awe. Katsuki grinned wider at the compliment. "Very shounen!" See? Her mother agrees with her in that regard. "Katsuki-kun! If it's all right with you, may I take pictures of you?" A digital camera magically appear in her hands.

Seiko shoot the Bakugous an apologetic look. "I apologise for my mother. She works as a mangaka so she always take pictures for references."

Katsuki grins wider hearing that. "I don't mind."

Hisana pushed his head down, forcing him to take a seat. "After we eat finished eating dinner, you dolt. So, Kokoro-san, you're a mangaka?" How she keep a happy smile on her face while she hold down her son is a wonder. This is a sight straight out from comic books. It's comedic in paper but in person... Well, this is something. Katsuki mutter insults under his breath, causing Hisana to tighten her grip.

Dinner continues with the two women chatting animatedly. To their mutual surprise, Hisana was once a fan of Kokoro's mangas back in the day. Kokoro started her debut when she was in high school and Hisana read her work since until college. They squeal in delight and the conversation take a turn to reminiscing their girlhood days. Shun and Hiroshi can only chuckled at their wives' antics and proceed to have a small conversation. Seiko look at the adults' faces one by one. They are enjoying themselves. Seiko's pink eyes meet Katsuki's red.

"So Bakugou-san, which school do you go to? I'm going to Kanzan Junior High School." Seiko starts the conversation.

"I go to Susono Junior High," Katsuki takes a sip of his water. "It's just a normal school. Nothing special. But because of that, it will be a perfect piece for my story when I become the first person from Susono to be accepted at U.A."

Like many youths their age, Katsuki is aiming to become a hero. "That's great," Seiko said genuinely. "I still don't know what I want to be in the future."

"Heh, you're just another side character. It doesn't matter how high you aim for," Katsuki pointed his utensils at her with a condescending grin on his face.

Seiko's temper flare hearing that. Hisana slapped her son on the back of the head. Again. "Seiko-san, I apologise for my son. Clearly we failed to drill politeness into his head enough. Ever since he discovered his Quirk, he let the compliments get into his head too much. Now apologise to our guests, Katsuki. That was very rude."

"Why should I? It's true! Ugh-!" Hisana-san pushed down Katsuki's head again.

"There is no need for you to apologise, Hisana-san," Seiko said. "Is your Quirk all there is about you, Bakugou-san? Doesn't that make you a one dimensional character? Those are even worse than side characters. Isn't that right Mother?" She nudged Kokoro with her elbow. "A real life one dimensional person in three dimension. Now that's something you don't see everyday. Make sure you get pictures to commemorate this occasion."

A vein popped on Katsuki's head. "Are you calling me weak, bitch?!" He slammed his hands to the table.

Seiko look squarely into Katsuki's eyes. Pink meet red. "I'm not calling you 'weak', Bakugou-san. I'm calling you generic. There's a difference. Your Quirk may be one of a kind, but there are lots of people like you out there. You're not as special as you think you are." She can list how many fictional characters who bear similarities with Bakugou. In temperament if not ability. Having a mangaka for a mother will do that to you. (And her assistants who are hardcore shippers).

Seiko honestly thought the boy would lunge at her. The anger in his eyes increased two fold at her words. His palms are giving out sparks for God's sake. Fortunately Hisana grab hold of her son and force him to sit down. "How many times should I tell you that NO QUIRK DURING MEAL TIMES?!" She and Hiroshi give the Manakas an apologetic look. "You said some good words, Seiko-chan. I like you already!" Hisana said in approval. She switched from using '-san' to '-chan'.

"Thank you...?" Seiko can't help but phrase it like a question, unsure if she should be happy with the statement.

Dinner resumed with no more outburst (literally) from Katsuki (although there were a couple close calls). That evening, Seiko's family returned to their new home with a full stomach and bewildered mind.

Kokoro did get her pictures in the end though.

* * *

It didn't take long for their lives to fall to routine. Every morning Seiko would wake up and go for a run. When she returned home, Kokoro or Shun will be in the kitchen, making breakfast. By the time she finished with her shower, food is served on the table. Kokoro's assistants trickle one by one after the clock strikes eight. After making tea for everyone, Seiko head to the nearby sports centre. She practice gymnastics until 5 pm. Seiko stop by at the market to buy ingredients for dinner before heading home. She always bought extra in case the assistants wish to stay for dinner (which is almost everyday). Kokoro would be too absorbed in her work so Seiko is in charge to cook dinner. After finishing their meal, everyone including Kokoro's assisstants clean up the office. A quick shower follows afterward. With some time to burn before going to bed, Seiko would either watch videos or study. It's going to be her final year in middle school. Life is going to be busy with exams.

The Manakas are gradually integrating to their new neighbourhood. Half of it is thanks to Bakugou Hisana, who is well liked by their small community. Kokoro don't get out much, and more of an introvert. Shun is more sociable but work demand him to be away most of the time. In the end, Kokoro won over almost every mother in the neighbourhood when she mentioned her older shoujo manga work. Some of them anyway. There is definitely age factor playing here.

Seiko have met them of course. The ladies immediately take a shine on her thanks to her appearance. Seiko is a petite adolescent who is yet to hit her growth spurt (she suspect it have something to do with gymnastics. Many gymnasts are short) with long pink hair. Pink. And matching pink eyes to boot. It give her a very girly look. It really doesn't help that Seiko admittedly _is_ girly. Still, it gets tiresome when you are constantly mistaken as a grade schooler. Seiko can still deal with that.

What she can't deal with right now is the boy next door.

A Bakugou Katsuki.

Their first and second meetings didn't go smoothly. Everyone can see that. So for the sake of everyone's sanity, Seiko try to be civil with the boy. Whenever she spots him in his room and their eyes met, Seiko give him a wave. Whenever they meet each other in front of the gates, Seiko would greet him. Each time, the blonde would ignore her. To be fair, he don't always ignore her. Sometimes he spout something like 'Annoying' or 'Don't talk to me'. Human adaptation is so scary. After a three days of this, Seiko don't even bother to be offended at his words. Getting worked up all the time is just silly.

Until the 8th day, when Bakugou accidentally saw her changing.

It was purely an accident. Seiko didn't fully closed her curtains, nor she double checked if Bakugou is there. She about to reach for the clasp of her bra when her head turned to the window. Bakugou is standing there. His eyes wide, jaw slacked and actually blushing. Sure enough, there were screaming, shouting and cursing.

 _Seiko glares at Bakugou. Her heated glare would work better if only she didn't cling onto Kokoro though. Bakugou and Hisana stood in front of them, with Hisana forcing down her son's head so he bowed._

 _"I am so sorry about my son's behaviour, Seiko-chan." Hisana said apologetically. Bakugou stood next to her, eyes cast to the side. "Katsuki, tell Seiko-chan you're sorry."_

 _"It's not my fault if she's not careful!" Bakugou snapped._

 _"But instead of turning away or give her a warning, you continued to watch. You're not exactly blameless yourself, kiddo." Hisana said sternly._ _His nostrils flared for a second there before he forces himself to calm down. Still not looking at her, Bakugou grumbled under his breath. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."_

 _"...sorry." Bakugou said louder. Seiko loosened her grip on Kokoro's shirt. Kokoro and Hisana relaxes (the_ _assistants who are watching from behind the door relaxes as well). Then the boy's lips quirked to a condescending smirk "...Pink polkadot."_

 _If it weren't for her_ _skort, Seiko wouldn't go as far as to deliver a cartwheel kick at him. Bakugou's eyes widened in surprise. He raises his arms just in time to block her kick._

 _"SEIKO!" Kokoro gasped. Seiko draws back._

 _"KATSUKI!" Hisana give him a slap on the back of his head._

 _Kokoro place both of her hands on her hips. Seiko can only look down at her mother's disapproving gaze. "I know that you are embarrassed and upset but that doesn't mean you can resort to violence. As punishment, we'll do the usual." There is a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. Seiko visibly winced. Kokoro never fail to use the opportunity to do 'that'._

 _Hisana must have saw her winced, because right then she asked "What is 'usual'?"_

 _Kokoro smiles._

 _It took some convincing- threats really, before Bakugou finally relented and receive the same punishment as Seiko. It's just a thing the Manakas do. Kokoro likes to dress her up and take pictures. For reference. She'll ask Seiko to pose and say dialogue. It was fun and cute. When she was little that is. Seiko start to turn down requests to pose starting from 6th grade. She don't mind posing or dressing up... But reading out the dialogue is where she draw the line. Now anytime Seiko messes up, Kokoro punished her by getting her to act._

 _The scene they are acting out is when the heroine rescues the prince, who is also her love interest. Seiko is dressed in the heroine's costume while Bakugou is wearing a cape (sheet) and paper crown. Bakugou refused to pose but he did read out his dialogue (albeit in deadpan tone). The lines are extremely cheesy, causing her to blush from embarrassment (Seiko suspect Kokoro just made it up on the fly, never intending to use it for the actual manga). The cherry on top is when Seiko carry Bakugou bridal style. The boy vehemently protested but was shot down by the adults. Thanks to her Quirk, Seiko lifted up Bakugou with ease. He covers his face, not giving everyone the satisfaction to see his reaction. Being lifted by a girl much shorter than him must be humiliating._

 _True enough, as soon as Seiko put him down, Bakugou rip off the cape and crown, burning them in the process._

Looking back, they could have handled it better, but they were just 14 year old kids. Their mothers enjoyed it the most. Oddly, that become the ice breaker between her and Bakugou. The punishment seems to calm him down in a way. Or maybe he just relate to her own reluctance. Or he just don't want to get roped to another punishment. The next day, Seiko bumped to Bakugou on the way home from the gym.

 _"Bakugou-san."_

 _"Chibi."_

 _"Bakugou-san, can you please not call me that? In exchange, you may use one of these three; Strawberry, Pinky or Seiko. Pick one."_

 _Bakugou thinks for a moment. "Strawberry."_

 _Seiko nodded. She like strawberries. "Ceasefire?" She offered her hand to him._

 _The boy stare at her for a long time before grunting. "Ceasefire." He didn't shake her hand back but Seiko will take what she can get._

That's how the two teen more or less make their peace. After that things just run on their natural course. If you count the meddling of mothers as natural course. Hisana pushed her son to interact more with Seiko, since she don't put up with his attitude. Apparently the boy have followers instead of friends, which worried her greatly. Kokoro find Bakugou as a novelty. With Hisana pushing Bakugou to interact with Seiko, the mangaka found a new a _muse_ ment. Emphasis on 'muse'.

Neither teen shares their mother's enthusiasm. Bakugou have an interesting choice of word to voice his displeasure with this whole setting. Considering the Manakas will live here for a long time, Seiko figured. _Might as well._

Two days after the ceasefire, she offered Kokoro's old school manga to Bakugou. She carefully picked a manga filled with action and superpowers. He accepts. That night, Bakugou threw erasers at her window to get her attention.

 _Seiko opens her window and greet the boy, "Bakugou-san, how can I help you?"_

 _Begrudgingly, Bakugou shows her the manga. "Do you have the next volume of this?"_

 _She smiled at him, "Sure~ Tell me what you think of the series after you finished. Don't exactly burn them okay?" Since Bakugou use his hands to activate his Quirk. It wouldn't be funny if the manga combust in his hands._ _Bakugou glares at her but nodded. "Okay. I will be at your house in a few minutes."_

Hisana-san was pleasantly surprised when she showed up at their door. The 'pleasant' part multiply when Seiko informed her that she's here to lend Bakugou her manga. Bakugou just glared at his mother before storming off.

Well, they have a rocky start but as long as Seiko and Bakugou gets along, they will be able to keep the peace around here.

Tomorrow is the first day of her third year in middle school. Seiko hope that she will have a safe year this year. Last year has been insane...

As safe as it can be for a young girl who lives in the ever action filled Hero world that is.

* * *

Her first day at her new school pass without any accidents. As a new student, Seiko was bombarded with questions. What school did she used to go to, what is her Quirk, if she interested to join a club, etc. Seiko answered all those questions as truthfully as she can. She told her new classmates that she is originally from Yui Middle School. Her family moved because their apartment were ruined during a fight between a hero and villain. She used to be in the gymnastic club but this year she want to focus on her studies. Her Quirk is a simple physical augmentation power. Seiko's physical capabilities can transcend normal human's limits for a limited period of time. That means she can run faster, jump higher or do heavy lifting more than normal capabilities.

Seiko didn't tell them that that is just a part of the entire package. But from last year's fiasco, she have no desire to advertise the true reality of her Quirk.

Her first day is a success. Please let it be that way for the rest of the year.

As usual, Seiko went to the gym. After that she went to the supermarket first to buy ingredients for dinner. Kokoro and co will be pulling another all nighter today so she should buy more tea and coffee. Her mother insisted to be a part of an anthology series. They are currently holed up in the office. Oh well. Nabe sounds delicious. It's also perfect for large group of people. Seiko walked out from the building holding two large plastic bags.

The traffic is crazy today. Apparently they have to reroute the vehicles and pedestrians due to a giant villain running amok. A giant woman clad in tights walk over them. A new super heroine? Her Quirk is certainly flashy. Seiko gagged when she spots a group of men carrying cameras chasing after her. They all have a camera at hand. Are they trying to get ecchi pictures of her? Her heart reach out for the heroine. Heroes don't usually go through those kinds of trouble...

By the time Seiko reached her home, the sky have turned red. You can also see yellow, orange and pink-purplish clouds settling in. Not only that, Bakugou arrived in front of his home at the same time as her. The pink haired girl about to greet him when she noticed a heavy atmosphere around him. It looks like he's brooding. Bakugou either didn't realise she's there or he outright ignore her, for he just slammed the door behind him. It's no good to talk to him now. Seiko will try to talk to him later on. Let the boy calm down first.

She should start prepping dinner now.

* * *

The answer of Bakugou's brooding mood present itself during dinnertime. Seiko, Kokoro and her assistants are sitting around the dinner table, enjoying their meal. The TV, which is strategically situated in front of the table, is showing the latest Hero Report. A villain is destroying one of the busy market streets. The enemy this time is some sort of a mud monster. It towers over the market buildings. There's Giant Lady, the new super heroine Seiko saw earlier. She couldn't lend a hand to the other heroes on the scene without risking property damage.

The villain appears to hold someone hostage, running its mud body over them. The victim is wearing _gakuran,_ so he must be around her age. Another youth, also wearing a gakuran, suddenly break through the parameter. He charges in towards the monster. The camera zooms in to see him clawing at the mud. It appears he attempt to free the other youth. Are they friends?

It was at that moment All Might entered the scene.

Seiko's heart skipped a beat at the sight of her hero. All Might! He's going to save them! Seiko almost fall out from her chair in excitement. He grabbed hold of the boys. He swings his other arm and-

 ** _KABOOM_**

Dust suddenly exploded around them. The camera is completely blocked. They can't see anything. When the dust clears, water drops start to trickle down. They are sticking over the camera lens. A caption appears on screen.

 _'All Might's Attack Have Caused An Updraft With Only Sheer Pressure! Now It's Raining!'_

Ah, that explains it. Tension leaves Seiko's body now that the crime have been stopped. The mud monster have been torn to tiny pieces, leading to the other heroes gathering them. Police and paramedic are checking over the boys-

Seiko's chair is toppled due to how quickly the girl stood up.

"Isn't that Bakugou-san?!" Her pink eyes stares widely at the screen.

Indeed, it was Bakugou. No mistaking that loud hairstyle of his. Kokoro's eyes too widen. She leaned closer to take a better look.

Yes, that boy on the screen is definitely their neighbour.

...

Two hours later, Seiko stepped inside her room after taking a shower. Kokoro and her assistants are back in the office. Shun is currently on a business trip to Kansai. Good thing she don't have any homework today. The footage they watched earlier left her shook. Seiko climb onto her bed. She looked out from the window. Bakugou is lying on his bed. Seiko can only see his feet. His feet then shifted. Bakugou come to full view as he sit up. His head turned to the window.

Seiko waves at him.

He immediately scowled. Bakugou pull the curtains, effectively blocking her out. She sighed.

So much for wanting to tell him 'I'm glad you're okay'.

* * *

It took a full week before Bakugou stopped brooding. The nagging he got from Hisana might have helped. It almost like he returned to his old self. Almost. Sure, he throw the word 'F*ck' and 'Shit' around. He still glares at people. He still borrow manga from her. But there's a change. He seems... Calmer. Sometimes Seiko would catch him in deep thoughts. A close brush with death do that to you. The encounter with the mud monster left quite the impression on him. Seiko would see him working out every now and then. Sit up, push ups, shadow boxing... And then continued with studying. Occasionally she saw him going to an empty lot nearby to practice his Quirk.

Bakugou is working hard.

For all the boasts he make, he sure did put a lot of work to back those up.

It's not just Bakugou who is working hard. Lately, Seiko noticed another boy who is working his ass off. Every morning, she would pass by the same person during her run. It's a boy with messy green hair and freckles. He always looked like he wanted to throw up every time she sees him... Seiko can clearly see the pain in his eyes. Yet he kept on going and going... Eventually he did notice her as well. Now whenever they come across, Seiko will give him a nod or wave. The boy did the same. He would blushed hard on the first few weeks but gradually he got used to her. They never really exchanged any more words aside from 'Good morning'. But they always throw the other a smile whenever they cross path.

With so many people around her working hard, Seiko feel compelled to the same. Wether it's studies, gymnastics or keeping her head low... She need to make an effort too.

* * *

Being a third year is all about being busy. Seiko barely notices time passing by as she is bombarded by exams, house work and gymnastics. While she is no longer in the club, Seiko still can't let go of gymnastics. It have become a part of her. It's just too painful to let it go. Kokoro too is busy. She just won an award for her manga, is scheduled to attend various events, and not to mention a trip to Europe in January. She promised to return just before her entrance exams. Being a famous mangaka sure is hard. Her father is busy as well. Last month, Shun was sent to Kyuushu. Yesterday, he went to Osaka for 1 week long business trip. It's not that often, but Seiko is used to be left alone on her devices. Her parents trusts her and Seiko knows that she is responsible.

 _(Although sometimes Seiko find herself scolding her parents. Isn't it supposed to be the opposite? Kokoro's assistants have called her to be like an adult at one point.)_

She get along well with their neighbours... As well as you could get with Bakugou Katsuki that is. Their relationship basically boiled down to; 'You-let-me-borrow-your-mangas-and-I'll-keep-the-volume-to-a-minimum'. Bakugou is _loud_. That is an understatement. Occasionally she will hear Hisana-san yelling at her son. Yep, the woman can be as loud as her son. Bakugou is content with their arrangement so it surprises her when Bakugou gave her something. One chilly night in December, Bakugou throw erasers on her window. When Seiko opens them, he throw another thing. Something larger. She catches it.

"...The old hag insisted I give you something," He grumbled under his breath. Seiko look down on the object in her hands. It's a pack of strawberry milk candies.

Seiko looked at her calendar. December 24th. Christmas Eve. Oh, so that's why. "Thank you. I really like it," Seiko said genuinely. Bakugou make a noncommittal sound before closing his window.

The next morning, Seiko give him a spicy potato chips. He seems to appreciate it, judging from the lack of cussing.

December rolled by and January arrived. Manaka family went to the shrine for the first time in the New Year. A few days later, Kokoro embarked to Europe. She, her assistants and editors will return in 20 days. Their home sure is quiet without Kokoro and her assistants. Seiko busied herself with exam preparations. She barely see Bakugou anymore. Green haired boy remained constant though. Seiko still meet him on her morning jog and occasionally on the afternoon. He is usually accompanied by a skinny blonde man... Seiko has this feeling that she knew him from somewhere...

* * *

Another month passed. February is a busy month for her. Between chores, school and Valentine's day, Seiko barely has free time. She was so busy, she didn't notice she have hit her growth spurt. Finally! She is no longer 142 cm. She's 152 cm now! Ultra Plus by 10 cm! The growing pains was so worth it. Kokoro was delighted at her new height, because now she has another excuse to buy her more clothes. She's lucky it happened nearing the end of her third year. Just a few more months and she can kiss her uniform goodbye.

Today is the day of entrance exam. Everyone were fussing over her last night, giving her pep up talk and reassurances. Kokoro cooked breakfast and bento for her this morning so Seiko don't have to waste energy. Kokoro hugged her tight before she leaves. She whispered one last words of encouragement before letting her go. Once outside, Seiko found herself exiting the front gates at the same time as Bakugou.

"Bakugou-san, good morning," She greeted him. "Are you going to take your entrance exam today? So am I."

Bakugou just grunted and walk away.

 _'Rude,'_ Seiko said in her mind before catching up with him. Bakugou glanced at her before looking ahead again. He probably thought she's going to the station, the same as him. He's not wrong. It wasn't until they board the same train did he speak to her.

"Strawberry, why the f*ck are you following me?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Seiko smiled sweetly. "I'm taking the entrance exam for U.A. as well."

"YOU WHAT?!"

* * *

 **I gave in. I wrote a Boku no Hero Academia fanfic.**

 **This idea has been in my head for... What? 6 months now? I apologise... I know that you guys are looking forward for updates for my other stories... I'll catch up. I promise.**

 **I was busy with RL stuff and depression *cries***

 **In my mind, Seiko is a responsible type of a daughter. At least compared to her parents. Kokoro and Shun are both busy people. Especially Kokoro, being a mangaka (as Japanese mangakas would testify, their work schedule is crazy). So Seiko stepped up to the plate. She's also the 'Only Sane Woman' type. I hope I will be able to portray her as such in future chapters!**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please leave a review**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heartful**

 **Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: A girl who has no interest of becoming a hero, is surrounded by those who aspires to become one.

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm sorry)

Disclaimers: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. All OCs featured in this fanfic belong to me

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Bakugou won't stop cussing throughout their train ride. Other passengers shot him affronted or annoyed looks but they don't deter the blonde in the slightest. He kept glaring at her. Seiko frowned at his crude language but didn't say anything back. He need to get it all out from his system. She don't want to make the atmosphere even worse. Bakugou already looked livid enough as it is.

"What the fuck? You're taking U.A entrance as well too?! What is it with you nerds and mob characters! First Deku and now you! A strawberry! You all keep getting in my way! This is supposed to be my chance to be a legend damnit! Why haven't I heard about this before?!" He ranted.

Seiko couldn't help it. "Because you never asked," She replied cheekily. Bakugou gritted his teeth at her answer, because it's true. If he could spew fire from his mouth, he would aim it at her right on the face. "I'm not taking the Department of Heroes."

That got Bakugou to calm down. His expression is still furious, yes, but he is not shouting anymore. "You're not?" He asked incredulously.

"No. I'm taking the Department of General Education," Seiko answered. U.A. High is famous for its programs. The Department of Heroes is obviously the favourite choice, but the others aren't so bad. The Department of Support and Management prepare their students from the get go, so when they graduate, they are more than ready to join the workforce. The Department of General Education may not be as popular as the others, but they are almost guaranteed to be accepted at most universities. It's not that other high schools are not good enough. U.A. High is one of the best, if not _the_ best high school in Japan. They provide top notch education to every student, no matter what their department is. She and her parents have talked about it. They told her to go for it.

Bakugou's anger evaporated as soon as those words escaped her lips. It is replaced with confusion. "General Education? Why the fuck would you go for General Education?" This particular department is well known to be the 'Leftovers' Department, where students that didn't fit any other departments were dumped to.

"Because the Department of General Education still offer excellent program and I am not interested on becoming a hero," She replied. She never wanted to become one. There was a time, a long long time ago, when she wanted it. That was before the universe slapped her in the worst possible way. Seiko don't hate heroes. She is just jaded. Many people are surprised with her choice. Most people wanted to be heroes, to emulate their idols. So when she told them that she is not interested, this puzzles them. Bakugou is not the first and certainly won't be the last.

"You're freaking weird," Bakugou sneered at her. In his mind, General Ed students are side characters and thus weaklings. U.A. High will no doubt stomp this mindset to pieces.

"And you are as virtuous as Buddha," Seiko said sarcastically. The blonde haired boy sneered at her some more before turning his back at her. Finally. No more cussing. The rest of the train ride is spent in silence.

* * *

The entrance gate of U.A. is certainly impressive. Seiko almost couldn't believe that she's really here. She only have seen this place from TV, newspapers or magazines. This building in front of her is the real thing! Seiko can't help but smile in excitement. U.A. have a very tight security. Examinees need to file so many forms and check ups before they receive any kind of notifications. It took months to take care of everything but oh so very worth it. Countless heroes have walk past this very gate. The great figures that seem to come to life from fiction. Men and women who goes down in history. Selected individuals that shaped the current society. And many others that are unknown by large, but supported this nation through hard work and courage. The ones who we take for granted. The unsung heroes. This is where... Seiko blinked the tears away. Not good. She shouldn't get emotional now. The exam haven't even started yet!

Her neighbour already went ahead. That is fine by her. Seiko wished he wouldn't shout at strangers though. Anyone here could be his future comrades, especially if he want to form a group. Though knowing Bakugou's personality, he wouldn't be able to work well with others. Not until U.A. is done with him. Anything could happen in this place. Bakugou is already yelling at someone. Well now!

"Hey, isn't that Bakugou from the Sludge Incident...?" One kid asked his friend. Bakugou definitely heard it. He walked faster.

They would never live it down, huh?

Seiko about to head inside when she noticed something about the kid who Bakugou just yelled at. He is talking to a short haired girl. That back looked familiar to her. He has a green mop of a hair... Green hair... Could it be? Seiko waited until the girl leave before approaching him. She bend down a little so she could get a better look at him from a lower angle. Big eyes, freckles, red sneakers... It's really him!

"Ah!" His eyes widened at the sight of her. He recognised her too!

"Green Boy!" Seiko blurted out. She slapped her hand over her mouth. Oh gosh! Did she just said out her nickname for him out loud! "I'm so sorry! I don't know your name so I gave you a nickname instead."

"It's okay!" The boy smiled. He looked relieved that he knows someone here. "I nicknamed you Pink Girl." They paused for a moment before burst out laughing.

Once she calms down, Seiko introduced herself. "My name is Manaka Seiko." She extended her hand towards him.

The boy takes her hand, blushing furiously. "My name is Midoriya Izuku." Seiko can't help but smile wider. Her nickname for him is rather spot on. She take note of how strong his grip is. It's gentle enough not to cause her any pain. This must be proof of his training. The real question is, will it help him in the exam?

"Are you aiming for the Department of Heroes, Midoriya-kun?" She asked.

Midoriya blushed at the suffix '-kun'. "Y-Y-Yeah. I want to be a hero like All Might. Are you aiming for the Department of Heroes too?" Oh! He likes All Might too!

She shakes her head. "No, I'm aiming for General Ed."

Her answer earned her a quizzical look from Midoriya. He didn't ask 'why' though. "Oh okay. I hope we both got accepted."

"Me too," Seiko agrees with him. "You worked so hard to be here in the past one year, Midoriya-kun. It's time to see your work rewarded." Her words caused him to turn red. A nice contrast to his green hair. Seiko turn her gaze elsewhere to give the poor boy some room to breathe. He has put up his arms to cover his blushing face. "Shall we go in?"

"Ah! Yes, Manaka-san!" Midoriya balled his fists. He take a deep breath. Determination shining from his eyes. So _shounen_.

Seiko smiled. Together, they entered the building.

* * *

The examinees are gathered at a large seminar hall. The room is so large, it might as well fit multiple cathedrals. There got to be at least ten thousand people in here. Aspiring students from all corners of Japan. Her examinee number is 7112. She is seated next to a tall boy wearing glasses. His eyebrows is certainly eye catching. Midoriya is seated a few rows diagonal from her. He is sitting next to Bakugou. They wear the same uniform. They must be from the same middle school? She better ask either of the boys later on.

The hero Present Mic took the stage. His voice is so loud he doesn't need to use any aids. He already had those speakers around his neck like a scarf. Even from here, Seiko could hear Midoriya gushing at Present Mic. It annoyed many people in the vicinity, including Bakugou and the boy seated next to her. He glared at Midoriya pretty hard. Present Mic proceed to explain the rules. The practice exam will take place in replica city-districts the school have set up. Examinees may take any tools or items they want with the condition that it is strictly to aid their Quirk. Like equipment or buff items in video games. A large number of villains will roam about the designated areas. There are three kinds of villains with differing point values. Their goal is to rack up as many points as possible, using their Quirk to defeat as many villains. Interfering other competitors is prohibited.

Her neighbour raised his hand. He asked Present Mic about the fourth villain, for there are four types of villain listed in the handouts they gave out earlier. He took the opportunity to scold Midoriya for his inability to contain his excitement. That got others to snicker at Midoriya, causing the boy to shrink to his seat. Seiko frowned. If it was All Might instead of Present Mic on that podium, she bet half of the kids here would act like Midoriya.

Present Mic thanked the glasses boy for his input. He explained that the fourth villain is not really a villain, more like an obstacle they must avoid. They worth zero points on top of it. He ended the explanation by quoting Napoleon Bonaparte.

 _A true hero never stops overcoming misfortunes in life._

How apt.

As soon as they are dismissed, all examinees head to the changing room. There are many shenanigans, to say the least. Can't find their locker, misplaced equipment, panic attacks, crowding- Seiko is glad that she has the foresight to wear her tights underneath her skirt. She only need to change her top and shoes. Her hair need to be tied as well. She put on a pink jacket before she head out. The area she designed to is Area F. Seiko saw Bakugou before the crowd closes in on him. She doubt that she will have the time to speak with him. Or that he would speak to her. The exam is about to start after all. Seiko start to do stretches on the spot as warm up.

Present Mic stood over a building's rooftop, probably the lookout tower. He called for their attention using his voice. Hard not to notice him after that.

 _"What's the matter?! There's no such thing as countdown in a real battle! RUN! The exam is_ _already starting!"_

What?!

Seiko wasted no time. Using her Quirk to strengthen her legs muscles, she ran to the front. She didn't separate herself from the group though. Wouldn't want to be the first to fall due to her overeagerness. So she stayed with the pack. Someone else flew past her. Judging from the way the winds gathers around him, he has Wind-based quirk. He used them to give him a boost. It reminds her of a rocket. Naturally, he is the first to be found by the villains. Or the first to find the villains, depending on how you look at it. Seiko dodged the flying pieces of the robot Wind Boy just destroyed. First villain is down, in the hands of Wind Boy. Others soon joined him. They destroy any villains they see. Some move to higher grounds or the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

There is no need for her to rack up points but Seiko must destroy a villain or two. There is a robot (worth 1 point) rushing towards her. Seiko measured the distance with her mind. All right. She can do this. Seiko launch herself to a series of front flips. Before she collide with the villain, Seiko put more power to her foot and jump higher. The pinkette did a corkscrew flip on the air before landing on her feet. Where is she landing? Right on top of the villain. The combined force of her Quirk and momentum is enough to destroy the villain's metalhead. Seiko quickly pull away before her shoes catch on fire or something.

One point for her.

Maybe she should try the two-points and three-points villains?

Seiko take a look at her surroundings. A couple of kids have gone to higher ground. An examinee with crow head is waiting in the shadows. A Shadow based Quirk perhaps? A girl with ponytail is in the middle of removing debris that have fallen over someone. Wow, her hands are so big... A strong gust of wind catch her attention. She looked up in time to see an examinee tearing the villains apart with powerful wind. The technique reminded her of a kunoichi character from the classic ninja manga in Kokoro's collection. Still, he has such amazing control, since none of the buildings were damaged. There are people that get blown away though.

Pink eyes widened when she saw a boy getting blown away... Right into the path of a villain.

 _'Oh no!'_

Seiko pumped power to her legs, gaining speed. She is just in time to tackle the boy out of the way before the villain swing at him. The villain in turn got destroyed by someone else's attack. Seiko didn't turn around to see who it was. She need to check the boy first. A boy with messy blue hair (what is it with her and boys with big hair?) "Are you okay?" She pulled away from him.

The boy sit up. "Yeah, I'm okay," He rubbed the back of his head.

"Did you hit something? I'm sorry for tackling you like that," Seiko apologises.

"No, I'm really okay," He insisted. There is an indescribable look in his eyes.

Seiko simply nodded. She offered him her hand. He looked at it for a moment before accepted it. Seiko help him get on his feet.

"Thanks...," The boy muttered. He look down on his feet.

It's clear that he has some baggage. Seiko's heart reach out for him. Without hesitation, she grab his hand. The boy look up to her in surprise. "Everything will work out," She give his hand a squeeze. A new look entered his eyes upon those words. Seiko give him one last encouraging smile before letting go. When she look back again, the boy is already gone.

 _'I really hope he is all right,'_ Seiko thought. People could get hurt in this exam. U.A. made it clear in their forms and handouts. Of course, there will be medical staff stationed nearby. And dozens of professional heroes. But anything could happen you know?

It appears there aren't any villains left in their assigned area. In the short period of time of Seiko helping the boy, a number of people have swooped in to destroy the remaining villains. Everywhere she looked, there is debris or destroyed mechanical parts. Wind Boy can be spotted standing over a roof. A kid with metallic appearance emerged from the rubbles. No one seems to suffer serious injuries.

Seiko blinked when a girl zoom past her. She noticed the tool belt around the girl's waist. The girl have pink hair too (though she has lighter tint). To the bewilderment of everyone nearby, she start to take apart the destroyed 'villains'. She take out her tools and start to tinker... Yep, definitely Department of Support material. People start to reconvene again one by one. It appears there are no more 'villains' left to destroy. But if there are no more villains, that means...

 _THUMP THUMP THUMP_

Reluctantly, everyone look up to see a gigantic robot heading their way. Zero-point villain. The moving 'obstacle'. Seiko hear some people said 'Shit!' and the others go 'Nope!' Tool Belt Girl is a notable exception. She has the biggest grin on her face at the sight of the humongous foe. Seiko cringed internally when the robot destroy the buildings in its way. She hope there are no one in those buildings. The other competitors are way ahead of her, trying to get some distance.

 _"3 MINUTES LEFT!"_ Present Mic announced.

Three minutes left. That's like the duration of one song. Everyone hurried to the entrance. Can they make it? Seiko could make it, so are those whose Quirks allow them to be more agile than the rest. Seiko hesitated.

...What are the guarantee that the Zero-point robot would deactivate after the countdown is over? What if someone got caught in the rampage? What if they couldn't get away in time? Seiko looked at the fleeing teenagers. These people are more concerned with their points rather than the safety of others. Making a split second decision, Seiko leap towards Tool Belt Girl. She didn't look all that surprised when Seiko landed in front of her.

"Are you good with machines?" Seiko asked.

"I am!" She grinned.

"Wanna try deactivating that?" She points to the 'gimmick'. "It's going to be dangerous-"

Tool Belt Girl's eyes _sparkles_.

Well.

Seiko have her climb onto her back before she slip her hands underneath her knees. "My name is Manaka Seiko!" She introduced herself as she climb-run a building. "My Quirk allows my body to be super strong and agile temporarily!" They make it to the rooftop.

"My name is Hatsume Mei! My Quirk is Zoom! I can see as far as five kilometres if I really focus on it! I can't see through the surface though! I can Pleasure to be acquainted with you Manaka-san!" Hatsume said cheerfully.

"All right! I'm going to bring us closer to the gimmick. I'll leave it to you to find out its weakness!" Seiko told her. She jump from one roof to the other, making sure to keep out from the gimmick's reach. Its structure resembles that of a dinosaur. Eight red 'eyes' gleam sinisterly. Seiko make sure to not get spotted. "Anything yet, Hatsume-san?"

"There!" She points. "On the right bottom corner of its head! I can see bolts! That must be where the control panel is!"

"Got it! Hang on tight!" Seiko ran faster. Hatsume wrap her arms around her neck. Seiko pump more power to her legs, allowing her to take a mighty leap, all the way to the robot's head. "All right! Hatsume-san! Your turn!"

"On it!" She crawl onto what appears to be where the control panel is. Hatsume-san pull out her screwdriver and handed it to Seiko before pulling out another one. Together they unbolt it. Seiko throw away the cover. Hatsume-san start fiddling with the circuit, wires and buttons. The gymnast have no clue of what exactly her ally is doing but clearly she knows what to look for.

 _"40 SECONDS LEFT!"_ Present Mic's voice boomed. "3 _9... 38... 37..."_

"GOT IT!" Hatsume-san yelled.

 _Click_

They hear the sound of whirring, then the gimmick stopped moving. The entire area is dead silent as everyone hold their breaths, waiting for the robot to move again. The robot's head and arms start to lower. Seiko grabbed Hatsume by the waist and jump off.

 _"26... 25... 24..."_

The robot's red eyes flickered before they turn black.

" _19... 18... 17..."_

Seiko landed on a roof before setting Hatsume on her feet. They turn around and wait.

 _"10... 9... 8..."_

The robot is still not moving.

 _"5... 4... 3... 2... 1!"_

"YES!" Hatsume pumped her fists to the air.

Seiko breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Hatsume-san."

"No problem! Hey! Can you take me onto the robot again? I still want to tinker with it!" Hatsume leaned closer in excitement.

Before Seiko can answer, a boy landed in front of them. It's the Wind Boy. He looked at them half in shock and half in awe. "What did you do that for?" He asked. "That thing doesn't have any points!" He looked utterly confused.

"I want to tinker it," Hatsume answered honestly.

When Wind Boy turn to Seiko, she pressed her lips to a thin line. "They said we can should choose our battles, but we don't have the luxury to pick our opponents," She said carefully. "There are villains with gigantification Quirks. A Hero can't just opt out just because size is the problem. Actual villains don't have points. Also... It's too dangerous to leave that thing running around." It was a trap, Seiko belatedly realised. The examinees were so focused on accumulating points they missed the bigger picture. Will they let the rules limit them? Can they go beyond expectation?

Wind Boy looked at her stunned. "Well, we better go back. You can ask the staff about the robots, Hatsume-san." Seiko turn around and offer her back to Hatsume again. The yellow eyed girl beamed and climb on. Seiko nodded at Wind Boy before jumping down.

* * *

The written and physical exams are held the next day. The written part is pretty standard. Seiko is certain that she get a passing score for that one. The physical exam is essentially an obstacles course, even though Present Mic said it's a 3 km marathon. But it is not U.A. if it's not extreme. There are cliffs, glaciers, river and other environments available. Seiko remember to pace herself. She made it this far without injury, she is not going to get injured now. It was tiring but she did managed to cross the finish line. A boy with ice Quirk propelled himself to get ahead. That is fine, but Seiko wished he minded the other participants. The extra ice on the obstacles course is so _not_ welcomed.

Seiko ended in the same room as Hatsume during the written exam. They had lunch together and exchanged phone numbers. The staff didn't let her to tinker with the leftover robots. Hatsume is disappointed.

A week letter, a letter from U.A. arrived. All the adults freaked out. Seiko have to blow a whistle to get everyone's attention. She told them to sit down in the living room (because all those frantic movings will only cause further mess in the office). After she made sure everyone stay put, Seiko retreated to her room, letter in hand. Not five minutes letter, a high pitched scream echoed through the Manaka household. Not even a minute later, a "HELL YEAH!" can be heard from next door.

Manaka Seiko and Bakugou Katsuki; _Passed_

The adults decided to celebrate their success together. Hisana invited the Manakas and the assistants over to their home. Kokoro bought dessert from this expensive store in Ginza area. Seiko and the assistants cried actual tears over how good the cakes are. Bakugou acted rude towards everyone but that didn't put a damper on the overall happy mood. He pretty much ignored her throughout the party but Seiko contributed that due to her admission to the Gen Ed. If she was accepted in the Department of Heroes instead, Bakugou would blow a fuse. Literally. A text message from Hatsume later that night improved Seiko's good mood. Hatsume passed as well!

The next morning, Seiko cross paths with Midoriya during her morning jog. He told her that he passed as well! His arm in sling got her worried but Midoriya assured her that he's fine. Seiko didn't ask for details. She did ask for his phone number though. Midoriya blushed so hard when they exchanged contacts. Then Seiko remembered that Midoriya and Bakugou have the same uniform. To her amusement, they do go to the same school. Better yet, they are childhood friends. Midoriya called him _Kacchan_. Seiko couldn't quite hold her snicker. Bakugou called Midoriya 'Deku' in return.

Her final exam ended without any incident. Her overall grades is pretty solid. Graduation is getting closer, so is the date of the new school year. In April, she will officially enrol in U.A.

Nothing good lasts forever. Seiko knew that. It doesn't make it any less real though. She have come this far. She will see it through.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please leave a review**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heartful**

 **Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: A girl who has no interest of becoming a hero, is surrounded by those who aspires to become one.

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm sorry)

Disclaimers: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. All OCs featured in this fanfic belong to me

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Seiko stood in front of a tombstone. The kanji Manaka is engraved over it. Someone else have visited her family's grave. How did she know? That person have cleaned it up. There are no weeds or leaves piling up. She must have missed him, the mysterious visitor. Who could they possibly be…?

The Manakas are currently visiting their hometown. Their relatives from all over country also have gathered here. It's spring after all. It's a reunion slash cherry blossom viewing. Not only that, the children and teenagers from the orphanage that Great Grandmother manage also join them. Great Grandmother is also the current head of the Manaka clan. It was hectic, keeping an eye on hundreds of children at the same time. Thankfully the adults and teenagers are up for it. Not to mention former residents who had grown up. They returned to meet up with their friends and 'siblings'. Some of them bring along their families. It is a one great reunion of one big, big family. Everyone congratulated her for her admission to U.A.

Seiko left early this morning to visit their family graves. She scoop a ladleful of water from the wooden bucket. Seiko pour it over the grave. Afterward she light up the incense. Once she's certain that the incense is burning properly, Seiko placed a small bouquet of flowers in front of the gravestone. The pink haired girl pressed her palms together in prayer and closes her eyes. Once she's done, she stood up.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Seiko smiled softly. "I'm sorry it took me so long to come here. I've been busy. With exams and graduation… My graduation took place yesterday actually. Mother cried a river. You know how she is." She chuckled at the memory. Shun managed to snap a picture of that moment too. "I cried a bit as well. I was relieved. The past year has been a safe one. There is no need for me to repeat the story of my second year. Kami-sama forbid." She wrung her hands together. "I like to think that I'm doing well. I'm no longer seeing the therapist, but I keep in touch with her. Even if I relapse, I have everyone supporting me. Truly I've been blessed." Seiko thought of Kokoro, Shun, the assistants, relatives and family friends. They stood by her on her darkest days, help her get on her feet when she's on her lowest, and always ready to fight her if she's being stupid. If only everyone have someone like that… This world won't be in its current state.

"Oh! And guess which high school I'll be going!" She waited for a few seconds before grinning wider. "U.A! Your alma mater! It's amazing! I still got the chills from reading the letter. I'm going to the General Education, just like you. I actually have a shot to be in the Department of Heroes but I turned it down. My neighbour Bakugou-san got in too. He wanted Department of Heroes, unlike me. My acquaintances Hatsume-san and Midoriya-san got into their desired departments as well. Hatsume-san is in the Department of Support and Midoriya-san Heroics. I know, I know. I'm crazy. Department of Heroes was your dream… But I don't want to be a hero. That dream died along with you." Seiko smiled sadly. "It's silly but I want to go to the place where you spent your high school years. I want to walk upon the same ground. Breathe in the air. Wear the same uniform. I hope I get the same classroom. Class C, right?" She chuckles "...I know it's unhealthy to chase the shadows of the dead… But I couldn't help it you know? I miss you so much."

Seiko didn't say anything else for a few moments before she sobered up. "I'm still doing gymnastics. I go to the gym once in awhile. Right now I'm trying my hands on parkour. It's challenging, I admit, but a welcome one. Don't worry, I'm still doing aikido. It's just tutorials from videos nowadays and I only did it in my room but it's still something." Nowadays, she only did it to honour their memory. A way to keep them in her life, no matter how small.

"Oh! And All Might is going to be a teacher in U.A. this year? Isn't it amazing?" Seiko balled up her fists. "Obviously he would teach the Heroics Department… All Might is such a loved figure. For him to find the time to teach…" Seiko can't help but wonder. Why now? What prompted him? All Might, for all his popularity, locked the details of personal life in airtight security. They don't know his civilian name, home life, family members, address or even the name of his Quirk. She and Kokoro speculated but in the end, it's just that. Speculations. Kokoro prided herself as being genre savvy since she works as a mangaka. But none of her theories have ever been proven because All Might is tight lipped about it. Oh well. "Everyone is so excited when we hear the news. Especially the kids." Seiko let out a chuckle. "Let me tell you what sort of shenanigans happened yesterday at the cherry blossom viewing…" Seiko recount the hilarious tales of relatives fighting over Megumi-baasan's special riceballs, Noa-oneesan introduced her new fiancee to everyone, poor Yuuto-jiisan getting smashed from the sake, the Ultra Ultimate Hide and Seek that ended with everyone buried underneath the cherry blossom petals due to one kid's newly awakened Quirk in an attempt to hide. A sea of pink petals. That was a novel experience. Kokoro was very delighted.

It's chilly out here but Seiko pay it no mind. She continue to talk until the incense run out. Once it did, she pack up everything. "It's time for me to go back now. New term starts next week. New beginnings, new adventures. I'll make sure everyone at home eat their vegetables and get enough sleep. I'll be sure to pack my guts with me before I go to school," Seiko chuckled at their inside joke. "Please keep watching over us. I love you. I love you. I love you." She wipe a tear that threaten to fall from her eye. "I will make you proud."

* * *

"Aaaah!" Kokoro sniffed.

"Dear..," Shun handed a box of tissue for her. Kokoro pulled a sheet and blew her nose. Her other hand clicking the camera furiously.

"Okaa-san…," Seiko touched her arm gently.

"I'm sorry… I'm just so... Emotional… Right now!" Kokoro sniffed. "It felt like it was just yesterday you are wearing your oversized sailor uniform… And now…," She gestures to her appearance. Kokoro let out another wail. Shun rub her back soothingly. Kokoro opens her arms. Wordlessly, Seiko went to hug her. Shun wrapped his arms around them. "We are so proud of you…," Kokoro whispers to Seiko's pink hair.

"I won't be here if it weren't for you," Seiko said. She look over Kokoro's shoulder to see the assistants who are watching. "All of you." One of them teared up.

"No, sweetheart. It's all you. You pulled yourself together and brought yourself to where you are now," Kokoro said.

"I can say the same to you two," Seiko looked to Shun. He smiles softly. Kokoro and Shun… The two of them had difficult pasts… And look where they are now. An award winning mangaka and successful salaryman with guaranteed job security. They are happily married to each other. They have friends and families who love and support them.

The family of three stayed like that for two minutes before Seiko pulled away. "Okay, I really need to go now."

"Do you have your wallet? Student ID? Lunch?" Shun asked.

"Yes, Otou-san. You saw me packed everything," Seiko looked at him pointedly. Shun chuckled. "All right, Seiko. Have fun at school."

The pinkette smiled. "Oh, I will. See you later everyone." Seiko waves at all the adults before stepping out the door.

She closed the door at the same time as Bakugou. The blonde's eyes twitched when he noticed their timing.

"Good morning, Bakugou-san," Seiko greets her neighbor cheerfully. Today is their first day as highschoolers. They got out of the gates at the same time.

"Ugh, I don't want to deal with you so early in the morning," Bakugou grumbled. He walked past her. Seiko shrugged her shoulders before following him.

"It feels weird to wear new uniform," Seiko commented. The sailor uniform she worn in the last three years have been replaced with U.A.'s uniform, which consist of grey jacket, white shirt, red tie and dark grey pleated skirt. "But now it felt even more real now that we're high schoolers."

"I couldn't care less about you and your General Ed. Department, Strawberry," Bakugou replied without looking.

"You do know that a student from General Ed could transfer to Department of Heroes and vice versa, do you?" It's uncommon but not unheard of.

"Please, as if some mob character could snatch a place in the Department of Heroes," He wave it off. "You're one of them, Strawberry. Don't act so chummy with me at school. I already have to deal with you at home."

"Never planning to," Seiko replied. "We are going to get busy soon enough. There won't be any time for us to interact at school."

"Good."

They didn't exchange another word throughout the trip to the train station. Once their train arrived, Bakugou entered a different car. Seiko entered the one next to it. It is packed with people, as expected. A couple of passengers glanced her way. They must have recognised her uniform. She idly wonder if Bakugou experience something similar on the next car. Though with him, passengers would most likely recognise him from the Sludge incident. True enough, when they stepped out from the train, Bakugou is fuming. Seiko has this feeling that they will never drop it. Even if Bakugou-san end up as the number 1 Hero in the country.

* * *

The front gate of U.A. is certainly impressive. Seiko heard that a special security/defense system will be activated if someone without a pass step a foot inside. Student ID cards have been sent to each of the new students' residents a week before new school year start. Along with it are guidebook, books and maps (the school is too massive). To Seiko's joy, her student ID listed her as a member of class 1-C. Bakugou left her at the shoe locker and went ahead.

Seiko go to her classroom. There are at least a dozen people inside by the time she arrived. Her eyes fell upon a boy with messy blue hair. Their eyes locked and they recognised each other in an instant.

"Ah," Seiko recognised him as the boy she tackled during the entrance exam. The boy gazes at her with a mixture of surprise and something else on his face. She made her way to her assigned desk. Surprise, surprise, she is seated right next to him. That makes them neighbours. She put down her bag first before turning around. "Hello," Seiko smiled politely. "Looks like we're going to be neighbours. My name is Manaka Seiko."

The boy rubbed the back of his neck. "My name is Shinsou Hitoshi."

"Nice to meet you, Shinsou-san," She said. Shinsou just nods. Seiko take her seat.

"You are not accepted in the Heroics Department?" Shinsou asked.

Seiko shakes her head. "No, I signed up for General Education only."

"Oh. Just like me," Shinsou replied. She can detect a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Shinsou-san, were you aiming for the Heroics Department?" Seiko asked.

"Let's just say… My Quirk only works on human. So I was in an disadvantage." He answered delicately.

"Oh." _Oh_

Seiko is not going to ask. Clearly this is something sensitive. People usually don't take too kindly on Quirks that have direct effect on them… Mental manipulation ones in particular. Those are tricky. The stigma is hard to ignore.

The bell rings. It's time for the school assembly. Everyone got up from their seats. Students poured into the hallways. The student body gathered at the courtyard. First years gushes excitedly as school staffs lined up in front of them. All of them Professional Heroes. The volume get louder when All Might appears. Seiko's heart flutters. Oh, if only she could speak to him one on one! Whispers broke amongst the first years when they noticed the spot of Class 1-A is empty. Where the heck are they?

The courtyard grow silent when the principal take the podium. Principal Nezu is… A bear? A mouse? A dog? Seiko is not sure. Still, he is one of extremely few cases of animal developing a Quirk. A number of their population have animalistic Quirks, which results them looking animal like. The only difference is, these people still retain humanoid body structure. Principal Nezu is 100% non human. He is born from the womb of an animal. Seiko heard that he was experimented on in the past. That would explain his 'mixed' appearance.

The assembly went on peacefully. It was pretty standard. Principal Nezu ended it by inviting the student body to cheer 'Plus Ultra'. The following cheer was deafening. That sure got them to fired up. What a great way to start this new year. When they return to the school building, Seiko spots Hatsume amongst the crowd. She is waving at her. Seiko wave back, smiling.

Class 1-C return to their classroom. Now to wait for their homeroom teacher. Who could it be? Everyone sit right up when they hear a sliding sound. Their teacher has arrived! They all look towards the door. Nothing.

Suddenly, the room darkens. And then there are drum rolls!

 ** _DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN_**

"How are you today, kids!" A woman's voice is heard. "Are you excited? I bet you are! I can see you are fidgeting in your seats! Well then! Let's get this show started shall we?"

Beams of light move around the room. It reminds Seiko of magic show lightings that 'searches' for the star before pointing to a direction. This is exactly like that. The beat drops at the exact same time as the spotlights gathered at the teacher's desk. But there is no one there! There are murmurs of puzzlement.

"Haha! I'm up here, kids!"

The lights move upwards, shining over a woman standing upside down- Wait… Her feet is sticking to the ceiling!

"That's right!" The woman jumped down to the floor, landing gracefully on the floor. "It's me! Your homeroom teacher!" Confettis shot out of nowhere. Most likely from the ceiling. Sounds of clapping filled the classroom but it's not from the students. Seiko suspect that it's from an audiofile. The room brightens and the woman pressed a small remote. The sound of clapping stopped.

"My name is Kanata Ayumi. I'm also known as Wonder Walker," Their homeroom teacher curtsies in front of them.

Wonder Walker! The heroine whose Quirk, 'Walk', allows her to walk vertically or horizontally on solid surfaces like normal. Wonder Walker usually operates in urban areas, where there are plenty of buildings for her. The city is basically a giant playground for this woman. Her Quirk allows her more range of movements and able to reach impossible places. Wonder Walker is a beautiful woman. She is dressed in black corset, short and fluffy tulle skirt and black sheer tights. Strangely she doesn't wear any footwear. She wear white detachable cuffs on her wrists. Her hair is tied to a bun. Her appearance reminded Seiko of a circus performer, a famous entertainment from centuries ago.

"Wonder Walker…," Someone from the back said in awe. Seiko noted that almost all boys in the room are looking at Wonder Walker's legs. Hers are shapely and long. She remember that the woman often become leg model, promoting shoes or stockings. Wonder Walker is amongst the top 50 Heroes in Japan.

Seiko raises her hand.

Their teacher beamed. "Yes! Cutie pie with pink hair!"

"...Does the Principal know that you installed all these lights and confetti machine?" She asked.

The woman froze. A few seconds passed before she spin around on the spot and poses dramatically. "Alright, kids! That's the opening act! Let's move on to the next one!"

...She didn't ask for permission, didn't she?

"Now kids, how many of you hear aim for the Department of Heroes?" Wonder Walker asked. Almost everyone's hands shot up. Shinsou raised his hand. "O-ho! So many! Good, good! Sadly, the stage is not big enough for everyone. Every single performer must take their turns, or the entire thing will be a mess. Not everyone can be a star." Her expression turned serious. "Many of you will work hard to get that spot in the Department of Heroics. But chances are slim. I've seen so many people gave up after their first year. That's showbiz. It's a cutthroat world. You must be prepared to sweat tears and blood and eat dirt to be on the spotlight. And your heart will be crushed so many times you'll lose count."

Someone audibly swallowed.

"You are in a disadvantage here. The curriculum for Department of General Education is not the same as the Department of Heroics. Those kids will be better trained, mentally prepared and their Quirks are much more flashy."

Shinsou looked down. Seiko shot him a look of concern.

"Despite that, it's not impossible. Nay, it's how badly you wanted it that made it possible. Do you know that I was once from General Ed. as well?" Several people shakes their head. "It took me two years but on my third year, I made it. Of course. The curriculum is vastly different from what I'm used to. I was the bottom of my class. And the real thing is much much harder. One day as a Professional Hero is like a week here. Did I cry? Yes! Did I get hurt? Absolutely! Did I slip up and ended up eating a whole cake by myself because I was so stressed? Occasionally. What? It happens! Did I give up? No!" Wonder Walker points her cane at them. "I didn't give up on my dream! Most importantly, I didn't give up on myself! I made it! And you can as well. My task here is to help you become stars. Heroes. Not heroes. It doesn't matter. You all are the big stars in your lives. You are the understudy, star and director! I am here to guide you along." She smiled at them.

 _Kanata-sensei…_

Her classmates are smiling back to their homeroom teacher. When she glances at him, Shinsou have a new look of determination on him. The awkward air have disappeared, replaced with high spirits. Seiko smiled. Class 1-C is off with a good start.

* * *

Lunch Rush is one of Seiko's favourite heroes. He has his own cooking show. The pinkette learn so many recipes from watching his show. So for her to be able to taste his cooking… It's heaven. The food here is just delicious. Man, she's so glad she chose U.A.!

Seiko is sitting with her classmates. Even Shinsou is there, even though he chose to sit at the corner. Seiko spotted Hatsume earlier. The fellow pinkette bought a bag of bread before running off somewhere. She should check up on her later after school. Still, seeing the students from all year and departments gathered in one place... U.A. really is big. She spotted Midoriya too but he was chatting with his classmates. They said their homeroom teacher didn't take them to the school assembly. Instead he throw them to an aptitude test. He did the same last year. His entire class didn't pass and ended up expelled. Scary. Thank goodness Kanata-sensei isn't like that at all. Aizawa Shota aka Eraserhead is a relatively unknown hero. He operates underground and during nighttime. An assistant of Kokoro was saved by him once, that's how they know.

The conversation eventually turn to Quirk. When it's her turn, Seiko told her the 'safe' answer. Everyone on the table nodded in appreciation. Finally, all heads turn to Shinsou. He looked down on his food. There is no way to dodge the question. The secret will be out sooner or later. He has to demonstrate his Quirk at some point.

"..."

"Can you repeat that again, Shinsou?" Their classmate who sit across Shinsou asked.

"...Brainwashing."

The whole table fell silent. Everyone sans Seiko looked at Shinsou with no small amount of discomfort. Shinsou looked at his food as if they are the most interesting thing in the room.

 _'Oh, Shinsou-san…'_ Her heart clenches painfully. His expression is heartbreaking. Then the wheels start turning. It didn't take long for Seiko to realise what it entails. The potential. Her eyes widened.

"That's… Amazing!" Seiko gasp in awe.

Shinsou looked up in surprise, so are the others. "What?"

"Your Quirk is so versatile, Shinsou-san!" Seiko put down her chopsticks to fully focus on the boy. "You will be able to stop a villain with ease. It will come real handy in a hostage situation! You can tell the villain to release the hostage… Or have the hostage remain calm. The same goes to, say, a child whose Quirk just manifest. It won't do them no good if they panicked. Crowd control is plausible too, depending on how you use your Quirk. You can stop someone from attempting to take their own lives as well." She feel a pang of pain for those souls who had given up on love. If only someone hear their cries for help… To see the signs… "Your Quirk can save so many lives, Shinsou-san."

Shinsou looked at her as if he don't know what to make of her. "You're not... Afraid of me?"

"No," Seiko answered honestly. "Are you going to brainwash me?"

"No."

"Then why should I fear you?" Seiko asked. "If I fear you, that I must fear Blood King and No. 13 as well. Their Quirks are equally scary but they are still Heroes." If you think about it, all Quirk users are capable to be dangerous. It really comes down on how one use their Quirk.

The expression on their classmates' faces change.

"Huh, I never thought about it that way," One boy said.

"It's true though. At least 1/4 of Pro Heroes in Japan _looked_ like villains, even with the nature of their Quirks." One girl pointed out.

"Have you looked at that tall guy from Class 1-A? The one with his mouth covered? He looks scary but he's in the Heroics Department..."

And so the discussion move on to 'bad' but actually useful Quirks if used for good, and how the 'good' ones are actually pretty scary. The tension disappeared. Seiko inwardly sigh in relief. When she looked at Shinsou again, he appears to be in deep thought. Best leave him to it.

Seiko resume eating. Yup, Lunch Rush is the best cooking Hero out there.

* * *

Seiko head downstairs to the first floor, where the Department of Supports and their workshops located. Hatsume's class is Class 1-H. When she asked, Hatsume's classmates told her that Hatsume already headed to the workshop. First day and already working! She is not surprised. Hatsume was so excited in her text messages. She keep going on and on about her ideas and gadgets. Seiko never told her to stop, just slow down, because it takes awhile for her phone to load with all the messages Hatsume sent to her. Others may found Hatsume's techno talk boring or annoying but Seiko found them fascinating. Sure, there are occasions when she had no idea what her friend is talking about but this is her passion. Her dreams. Her core. What right does she have to belittle it?

She came face to face with Pro Hero Power Loader. If memory serves her right, he teaches one of Support classes. He also has a workshop. "Good afternoon," Seiko bowed to him.

"Good afternoon," Power Loader nodded. (How did he do that with a helmet like that?) "You are not from this department, are you?"

"No, sensei. I'm from the General Ed. Department. I'm here to see my friend, Hatsume Mei?"

"Ah, Hatsume," Power Loader sighed. "She's in the Development Studio. It's where we create and adjust Hero costumes. You can come in. Just don't touch anything." He motions her to follow. Seiko trail behind him. "You're the girl who helped Hatsume get on the gimmick." He stated.

"Yes, sensei."

"Why?"

"It's too dangerous to leave that thing alone. And Hatsume was the only one in the vicinity that I _think_ able to turn it off."

"The robot will be turned off after the exam countdown ended," Power Loader said.

"No offence, sensei but U.A. is known for its extremities. I was not willing to take that chance. And people could get seriously hurt in those three minutes."

Power Loader hummed. He didn't say anything else after that.

He led her to the workshop... Actually, laboratory is much more fitting. Everywhere Seiko looked, cutting edge technology is there. Power tools are either hanging on the wall or lying on the table. They have a number of computers and large tablets on one corner of the room. Kokoro had to save up so much to buy those! At least half a dozen sewing machine lines up at the centre of the room. Colourful fabrics stacked against the wall. Behind the glass is a mannequin. That must be where they test the costumes' durability. It reminded her of a vintage animated movie about superheroes. A designer was able to create a costume that turn invisible in accordance to the character's will.

They found Hatsume working on a... gauntlet of some sort. She had a mask on. She is in deep concentration. Seiko watched her for a minute before turning around.

"You're not going to say hi?" Power Loader asked.

"No," Seiko shakes her head. "She is having so much fun right now. I don't want to interrupt. I'll just text her later tonight. Thank you for letting me in, sensei." Seiko bow to him once more.

"It's no problem. What a polite child you are. If only Hatsume is a bit like you. First day and she's already..." Power Loader sighed heavily.

Seiko pat him on the arm before taking her leave.

* * *

"Did you mean what you said back there?"

Seiko looked up from her bag to see Shinsou staring down at her. School has just ended. Everyone else have already left, leaving the two of them alone. Shinsou's face is oddly blank. She wonder what is he thinking at the moment.

"Yes," She answered, putting her pencil case inside before zipping close her bag. "I do mean it. Your Quirk can save lives."

"No one ever said that to me. About my Quirk," Shinsou said.

Seiko stay silent. Kokoro is a shoujo mangaka. Her bullying scenarios are realistic. That is also because of her past. Her Quirk, while not offensive in nature, is quite... Tricky. Young Kokoro was genre savvy enough not advertise her Quirk to her peers, because they will take advantage of it. Even now, her Quirk still make her uncomfortable. Kokoro's and Shinsou's Quirks are vastly different but they have one thing in common. It only works on human. Seiko can only imagine what Shinsou's childhood was like. Kids can be cruel. Seiko knows of children from the orphanage who lashes out at others. Hearing about it is one thing but to actually see it... Gosh, no wonder this boy looked so burdened. Shinsou's background is still largely unknown to her but Seiko can relate. Tragic backstories made fictional characters relatable or at least explain some things about them. But in this Age of Heroes, so many people have those tragic backstories. It is not funny, cool or endearing. It's horrifying, heartbreaking and cruel.

She had met people with said tragic backgrounds, _children_ included.

Even she counts as one.

"It's really sad that I am the first one to say that," Seiko said softly. That means not even his parents... "More will say the same to you in the future. It will be hard for you to believe them at first," She had that problem in the past, and her Quirk counts as a 'good' one. "But there will be people who keep telling you that your Quirk is _good_. Again, again and again. Until you start to believe in them, and yourself." She look up to him. "Everything will work out, Shinsou-san."

Shinsou stares at her. "You said it to console me, but you sound like you're consoling yourself as well."

"I do sound like that, aren't I?" Seiko said softly. "I guess I needed that too."

"Your Quirk. You should be able to enter the Department of Heroics," He narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here instead?"

Seiko looked around the classroom. "This is where everything started. I want to see it with my own two eyes. I want to stand here. I want to experience what they experienced."

"They?"

"I need this. I need to be here," Seiko touched her desk. "My reason may be shallow compared to all of you here but it's important to me."

 _I need this for me._

Shinsou studies her. "So you don't have any desire to be a Hero?"

"I wanted to become one when I was small. I long since let that go now. I have my reasons for that," She looked back at him. "Please don't ask me about it. Because once I answer that, I won't be able to stop."

He looked at her for a moment before nodding. Seiko nodded back. She pick up her bag and head to the door.

"Hey."

Seiko paused. "Yes?" She turn around to look at Shinsou.

"Everything will work out," Shinsou said.

Seiko blinked. A smile slowly stretched on her face. "Thank you, Shinsou-san."

* * *

 **More backstory! More hints! More OCs!**

 **Look, creating 20 something background characters and their Quirks is a lot of work. I will most likely not develop any 1-C students, save for two or three. I don't know if we will ever see the other homeroom teachers so I took the liberty to create Kanata Ayumi aka Wonder Walker. Her design is not final yet.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please leave a review**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heartful**

 **Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: A girl who has no interest of becoming a hero, is surrounded by those who aspires to become one.

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm sorry)

Disclaimers: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. All OCs featured in this fanfic belong to me

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Seiko quietly slip out from her home. Kokoro and her assistants are dead to the world upstairs, having finished the latest chapter and side story. She and Shun tag team to carry them to bed. The editor will come by later today to pick up the manuscript.

That reminds her. The coffee and tea stock need to be restock. All adults here are basically addicted to the former. Seiko once witnessed the horror of an assistant pouring energy drink into her coffee. When the pinkette asked about it, she just laughed and laughed and laughed before bursting to tears. Apparently it's her one last measure, a habit she picked up in her college days. Seiko made a mental note to take everyone out to get some sunlight soon. And to buy groceries after school today. She should cook something healthy for dinner tonight. The women have consumed an unholy amount of caffeine last night.

The neighborhood is fast asleep. Seiko jog down the empty street. She greeted the newspaper boy, dog walkers and fellow joggers when their path crossed. Eventually, she meet Midoriya.

"Midoriya-san, good morning," Seiko greets him.

The green haired boy smiled back. "Manaka-san, good morning!"

"Do you mind if I tag along?" She went to his side.

Midoriya blushed. "N-no! Not at all!"

So they jog together. Midoriya keep his eyes on his front, head stiff and face red. Seiko didn't comment. It's clear that he is not used to opposite gender.

"How was the Department of Heroics, Midoriya-san?" She asked. That's a good conversation starter.

The boy tensed. "Ahahaha! It made me really pooped!" He laughed nervously. "Aizawa-sensei was such a troll! He told up that if we failed the aptitude test, we will be expelled. Then he told us it was a ruse. My heart felt like stopping when I hear him saying that." She would feel the same if she were in his shoes. "I had the lowest score. I have to work harder from now on."

"I'm glad you all passed the test." Seiko don't have the heart to tell him that Aizawa was most likely serious about the expulsion, considering he did the same thing to last year's batch and before. That man must be a perfectionist. The General Ed. don't have any heroics subjects obviously, but there's still the Quirk Education class. It's a class where the student practice and perfect their techniques. It gave them an opportunity to test their limits since it's illegal to demonstrate Quirk in public. Every country have their own regulations. In Japan, they impose limitations on Quirk use in the workforce. Heroism is one of the very view occupations that allows one to use their Quirk liberally. That would explain Shinsou's wish to enter the Heroics Department. Brainwashing won't be allowed in law enforcements or business. A Pro Hero is his only choice. That's so unfair.

Midoriya let out a nervous chuckle. "Ah, Manaka-san! How was the opening ceremony? And the General Ed. Department?" Midoriya asked.

"Oh, the opening ceremony was fine. You didn't miss anything. The other first years were confused why Class 1-A didn't attend. As for the General Ed, I like it so far. My classmates are interesting," She thought of Shinsou. "And we got Wonder Walker as our homeroom teacher."

Midoriya looked at her in interest. "Oh! Wonder Walker! What is she like?"

"Sometimes a bit too enthusiastic but she is nice," Seiko answered. Kanata-sensei has this habit to spin her cane around. She also like to poke someone with it. Her cane can shorten and elongate as she pleases. Seiko still wonder if Principal Nezu knows about the secret entrance in 1-C ceiling. Did Wonder Walker secretly built it or have it always been there? Such mystery.

They talked a bit more about their teachers and their heroic deeds. Soon enough their topic focuses on All Might. If you are talking about heroes, you must bring up that man. Midoriya has this huge grin on his face when she mentions him. His eyes shining like an excited child.

"I can't wait for his lessons! All Might will be teaching the Foundational Heroics Studies! I wonder what they will be," Midoriya said excitedly. Then he start to mumble about theories, practical, duration and so on. It sounds very technical. Kinda like Hatsume's techno talk actually. Even through texts one can feel the passion Hatsume has for engineering. Yes, they did text last night.

"I bet they get your blood pumping," Seiko said. Considering which school they go to, it won't be weird if they have a replica of various landscapes and even more robots. The entrance exam was crazy. Once is enough. Still, Seiko wonder where do schools get the money to fund their Heroic programs. Only a small number of school can afford it, due to the insane amount of resources needed and damage cost. "I envy you. You get to spend time with All Might…," Seiko said in wistful tone.

"I still can't believe it myself. It feels like a dream…," Midoriya joined her. They look to the distance with dreamy look on their faces. When their eyes met again, they burst out to laughter. "All Might is everyone's favourite," Midoriya said after they calmed down.

"Yes, he is the paragon of heroism. The pillar of justice. But to me… He's more than that," Seiko said softly. All Might have a special place in her heart. No one will be able to replace him.

"Manaka-san?"

Seiko snapped out of it. She found Midoriya looking at her in confusion and a touch concerned. "Sorry, I zoned out." She smiled sheepishly. "It's just… All Might is so dear to me. More than you can imagine."

Midoriya's gaze soften. "I get what you mean. I grew up watching All Might. He…" It's his turn to fall quiet. Seiko's eyes softened. He feels the same. Maybe not exactly the same but he can relate.

"That man has touched so many hearts. That's what makes him so different from the others. That's why All Might is so great," Warmth swelled in her chest as she thought about him. Seiko loves him. Not in a romantic way but it's not idolatry either. There's gratitude, hope, worry, mixed in.

"I'm glad I get into U.A." Midoriya said with a smile on his face.

Seiko smiled back. "Me too."

They didn't talk again for the rest of the jog. Neither are bothered with it. The silence is comfortable. They are in good company. Everything is peaceful. What's not to enjoy? When dawn breaks, Midoriya told her that it's time for him to head back. It's time for her to go home too. It takes a while to cook for seven people.

"Hey, Midoriya-san?" Seiko call out for him. "Would you like to be my jogging partner?"

Midoriya's face went red. His eyes widen comically. It's exactly like Kokoro's 'son'. (She like to refer her characters as 'son' and daughter' in private. A trait seemingly shared by many creators online.) Seiko can just imagine he's having a heavy monologue in his head, like Kokoro's characters when they are embarrassed. She waited patiently for Midoriya to find his tongue again.

"Y-Yeah! I would like that!" He said, ducking his head from embarrassment.

"Thank you! We can decide our meeting spot via text message. I really need to get going now. I really enjoy our time together."

"U-Un!" Midoriya nodded.

"See you later at school, Midoriya-san," Seiko give him one last wave. Midoriya beamed at that and wave back.

Seiko return home with a smile on her face. What a great way to start her day.

* * *

An hour later, Seiko depart to school with Bakugou. They walk together to the train station in silence. Once there, Bakugou get into a different car than her. The train ride is peaceful, if packed. Seiko saw Mountain Lady in her giant form from the window. Hopefully she solve the case peacefully. The heroine is amongst the top rankings for 'Most Likely to Cause Collateral Damage By Accident.' To pay her debt, she ended up catering to a subgroup of her fans. They are, in the simplest term, what you would call otakus. The most popular event is being stepped on by Mountain Lady. Seiko shudder to think the fanworks posted online. Why is it that people create things like that? She was angry and horrified and confused at the fanarts posted by Kokoro's readers. Rule 34 is no joke. Or is it just Japanese people? No, everyone else aboard are just as weird. Not all otakus are bad. They can be really nice and sweet. And their fanworks never fail to bring a smile on Kokoro's face. Even when she was being a sadist for giving 'Break The Cutie' treatment to a character. It didn't deter most of the fans. Fans are inherently masochist, Seiko thinks.

Press are crowding the entryway by the time Seiko arrives. Ever since news came out that All Might will be teaching here, journalists and cameramen have been lurking around these parts. The staff politely but firmly turn them away. They just don't know how to give up, huh? At least they know they must allow students to pass.

"Hatsume-san!" Seiko smiled at the sight of her friend. The pinkette from the Department of Support turn around. She smiled at the sight of her. Seiko jog towards her. "How are you?"

"Oh, man! I'm great! U.A. is the best!" Hatsume laughed. "I can get my hands on so many tools and materials. I don't have to worry about the cost now!" She clenches her fists. Fire burning in her eyes. "Thank you for checking up on me yesterday, Manaka-san."

"It's no problem," Seiko nodded. "I saw you so focused with your task so I don't want to bother. Are you going to spend your breaks in the workshops from now on?"

"Yeah! I need to care my babies! I have so many ideas!" Hatsume point to a blueprint roll poking out from her backpack.

Seiko nodded. "Is it okay if I drop by after school end instead?"

"Totally! Hey, you can try out my babies for me!"

"We'll see, Hatsume-san," She smiled, not saying 'yes' but not saying 'no' either. "See you later then." The two pinkettes part ways, heading to their respective classrooms.

Kanata-sensei is already so energetic this morning. At least she use the door this time.

She handed out club application forms. U.A. have all kinds of club activities here. Seiko wonders if she should join the gymnastic club or be part of the 'Going Home Club'. They have a week time to think about it. Of course, if someone from the General Ed department transfer to Heroics, they must quit the club. The Heroics Department's workload is no joke. It doesn't allow any time for clubs.

The lessons are much more interesting when taught by Professional Heroes. It's a stark contrast from their death defying jobs. It's kind of jarring to see. It's even weirder to have Lunch Rush serve you in the cafeteria. Seiko told him that she loves his recipes. She saw Midoriya again at the cafeteria. They waved at each other.

After lunch, class resumes. This period they will have Quirk Training class. Everyone changed to their gym uniform. Kanata-sensei is already waiting for them at the training field.

"Welcome, my rising stars! Are you ready?" She beamed at them. "This is our first lesson together. I'm so excited! What do you say, kids!"

"Yes, Sensei!" Everyone shouts collectively.

Kanata-sensei put a hand behind her ear. "I can't hear you!" She said in sing song voice.

 _"Yes, Sensei!"_

She grins. "Nice! Now show me what you got! When I call your name, please step forward and explain to us briefly what your Quirk is, followed by a quick demonstration."

One by one, students are called to the front. They explained their Quirk and then demonstrate it. Most of them have Quirks that are not exactly fitted for combat. Heroes fight villains everyday throughout their careers so it's better to have offensive Quirks. Unfortunately, U.A.'s entrance exam was designed according to this notion. Many kids like Shinsou fall through the cracks. Even Heroes like the Snake Heroine or Recovery Girl would find it difficult to pass. How many villains own robots anyway?

When it's Seiko's turn, she did a quick run around the field (timed by Kanata-sensei), lift up two of her classmates over her shoulders, and jump really high. Their teacher thanked her and she join her classmates.

"Next, Shinso Hitoshi!"

Everyone watched in silence as the purple haired boy step forward. Now, Seiko is sure that Kanata-sensei know about their Quirks already. She must have read their files. Their homeroom teacher smiled encouragingly at Shinsou.

"My Quirk is Brainwashing. I am able to control the minds of those who verbally respond to me," Shinsou waits for Kanata-sensei to react. When she didn't show any indication of fear or disgust, he continues. "...I will need a volunteer for this."

Whispers broke out. Their classmates exchanged uneasy looks. Shinsou frowned. Kanata-sensei shot them sharp look, silencing them at once.

Seiko raises her hand. "I'll do it."

Kanata-sensei smiled. "Marvellous! Come here, Manaka-san."

Seiko did as she told and stood two feet away from Shinsou. She turn to face him. The others watch them anxiously.

"I'm not going to make you do anything embarrassing," Shinsou assures her.

She nods. "I trust you."

Shinsou is silent for a moment before opening his mouth. "Clap your hands." Seiko's eyes become glazed and expression blanked. She clapped her hands. "Spin three times." Seiko spin three times on the spot. "Say Plus Ultra."

"Plus Ultra," Seiko said in monotone.

He nodded. Seiko blinked and her eyes regain their shine once more. She blinked a few more times. Kanata-sensei is tapping her tablet, their classmates looked thoughtful and Shinsou is staring at her. "Is it over?"

"Yes, Manaka-san. Thank you for volunteering. You two can step back now." The two of them did as they're told. A few more students stepped up until everyone had their turn. "All right! Thank you, everyone. I'll be sure to come up with training menu for each and every one of you. Of course, feel free to tell me your ideas!"

A few students come over to Kanata-sensei's side. They want to tell her about their ideas. The rest start to chat amongst themselves. Three girls and a boy surround Seiko.

One girl leaned in to whisper. "Manaka-san, what was it like when Shinsou…"

"Control my mind?" They shifts nervously. Seiko thought for a moment. "It's like falling asleep," She told them. "You know how you don't remember the exact moment you fell asleep? And then you're pulled in into a dream. I was aware of my surroundings, I guess… But it also felt foggy. You hear Shinsou-san's voice… Your body went to autopilot. And then you wake up. The fogginess disappear. For a few seconds, there was this lull of... Peace as you become aware of the world. Like waking up. It's exactly like that. For me at least."

"That doesn't sound awful," One of them said thoughtfully. Seiko never had her mind controlled before so she can't make any comparison. Maybe Kokoro have better insight in this. Or she could just ask Shinsou. Seiko look over to where Shinsou standing. He is by himself, keeping his distance from everyone else. She thought to go over him but decided not to. He looks like he need space. "What did he made me do?"

"Nothing major. He made you clap, spin on the spot, and say Plus Ultra."

That's not so bad.

Class continued without any trouble. Kanata-sensei give them a lecture about using Quirks safely. It's a repetition from what they learn in elementary and middle school but the point still stands. Quirk is not to be used irresponsibly! They are told that they are free to use the equipment in the gym if they wish to train their body or Quirk. Just remember to sign up first so there won't be any double or triple booking in the future. Kanata-sensei then dismiss the class when the period is over. They changed to their uniforms and head back to class. The last class for today is mathematics, which cause the boredom to set in faster after the excitement from Quirk Training.

One torturous hour later, the school bell rings. Seiko stretched out her legs under the table. That feels good. She can't wait to see Hatsume again. She said her goodbye to her classmates before heading downstairs.

Seiko found Power Loader pushing a cart full of boxes in the hallway. Must be parts for whatever they are building at the moment.

"Good afternoon, sensei," Seiko greets him. "Do you need any help?"

Power Loader turn to her. "No, it's okay. I got it. Thank you for the offer. Are you here to visit Hatsume again?" Seiko nodded. "I have to warn you though. It's a bit messy inside."

"It's fine, Sensei. I can handle a little bit of mess." Her mother is a mangaka after all. Power Loader just looked at her before motioning her to follow. Seiko opens the door for him. They are greeted by the sight of a pile of gadgets. They all look similar. Failed prototypes?

"Manaka-san!" Hatsume sprung on her. Literally, sprung on hair. She is wearing a strange bag on her back. It looked like… A jetpack? "Look! Look! I finally got it to work! "My latest baby!" She turn around to show her it.

"Don't fly that thing in here!" Power Loader scold her.

"How will I know if it's working or not if I don't try it on!" Hatsume counter back.

"Hatsume-san, could you please come down? I would like to see your other inventions, or your work in progress?" Seiko jumped in, not wanting to risk trouble brewing.

That got her the full attention of Hatsume.

"Certainly!" Hatsume's eyes sparkles. She proceed to show her around, explaining the tools and programmes. She talk of her 'babies' with so much excitement. It's like watching Kokoro getting emotional over fictional characters. In the middle of her explanation about special fiber nets, Hatsume paused. She looked at the other pinkette rather intently. "Say, Manaka-san…" Hatsume lean her face close. "Would you like to try on one of my babies?"

Damn, she's going to regret this but Seiko has this feeling that Hatsume won't give up that easily. "Just one."

Hatsume grinned. Power Loader sighed in the background. Seiko start to sweat.

* * *

An hour later, Seiko leave the Department of Support section. Her body is sore all over, as if she just finished a packed training session. She would love nothing more than a warm bath after this. Hatsume is not playing around. She must be more careful in the future. Don't want to pull a muscle. She doubt that Hatsume's inventions would hurt her but one can't never be too careful.

'I better hurry before the supermarket closes,' Seiko thought as she head to the front gate. The press is still there. They don't know when to give up do they? Seiko quickly left.

The supermarket is not closed yet. Thank goodness! There are no special sales today. Seiko grabbed the flyers just in case. Curry would be good tonight. Kokoro and her assistants can have the leftover for lunch tomorrow. She brought everything she need. The grocery bags are a bit heavy but nothing she can't handle.

The sky has turned red by the time she reach home. Bakugou is outside his house, still wearing his school uniform. He looked downcast. Seiko is immediately suspicious. The last time the boy is like this was when he was attacked by the Sludge monster. If Seiko asked, he would dodge or curse her. Best not to ask now. Still, good neighbours greet each other.

"Hello, Bakugou-san," Seiko greets him in level tone.

Bakugou looked at her. To her shock, his eyes are red, as if he's been… Crying. Her concern must showing, since the blond glared at her furiously before heading inside. Seiko winced when he slammed the door. Sure enough, a feminine voice can be heard from inside scolding Bakugou for slamming the door. The fact that the bolts didn't come undone from the sheer force is surprising. Seiko shakes her head and get inside herself.

Everyone seems to be rested. Kokoro and her assistants clean up the office while Seiko cook dinner. Shun come home when dinner about to be served. He bought pudding for everyone, just because. Dinner become much more enjoyable. Kokoro already prepared the bath so Seiko don't have to fill the tub.

Bakugou's curtains is drawn when Seiko enter her room. Well, that was expected. She thought of calling him but she doubt he would like that. Any questions or consoling words will only further wound his pride. Bakugou is prideful. Everyone would gather that upon their first meeting with him. So the best option is to pretend nothing happened. Act normal. Don't treat him any differently. He would rather forget whatever happened today.

So… What happened today?

Her neighbour would never in million years tell her, so Seiko turn to her second option. Midoriya. He would know. They are classmates after all.

 _Midoriya-san, is it a good time?_

 _Midoriya Izuku is typing…_

 _No, it's fine. What's up?_

 _I saw Bakugou-san this afternoon. His eyes are red. It's as if he've been crying. Did something happened?_

 _Midoriya Izuku is typing…_

 _We had our first Heroics class with All Might today. We were split to groups of two. My group is pitted against Kacchan's. We won._

Oh! No wonder Bakugou reacted like that. It must be a bitter pill for him to swallow. Seiko has an inkling of what had happened between Bakugou and Midoriya. They have history after all. Bakugou looked down on everyone but he appears to regard the green haired boy even less than most. That about to change. Two childhood friends. One look down on the other. The other look up to him instead. Their positions shifts as time goes on. Eventually, they become equals.

How _shounen_.

 _Midoriya Izuku is typing…_

 _Thank you for looking out for him, Manaka-san._

 _No problem, Midoriya-san._

They didn't exchange another message for the rest of the night. Seiko do her homework and revised today's lessons. While she isn't aiming for the Heroics Department, it's not an excuse to not study. The workload is not so bad at the moment but that's just because school just started. Things is going to get busy soon.

Once her work is done, Seiko head downstairs. Kokoro is enjoying a cup of tea in the kitchen. Shun already went to bed by the looks of it.

"Oh, Seiko," Kokoro greeted her when she step into the kitchen. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No, thank you," Seiko open the refrigerator to take out a bottle of strawberry milk. She sits down across Kokoro.

"How was school today?" The older woman asked.

Seiko told her everything. The press crowding in front of the school gate, Quirk Education class, Hatsume's workshop. Kokoro grow more and more interested by the minute.

"Wow! So exciting!" Kokoro smiled. "U.A. really is something else." Seiko just hummed and sipped her milk. "Have you say hello to Chiyo-baasama yet?"

"Not yet. I'll do that tomorrow," Seiko promised.

"Good," Kokoro sipped her tea. "Are you going to join the gymnastic club?"

"I don't know if I should join any clubs," Seiko told her. "I suppose it would look good in my resume but I don't even know which university I want to go to, or what kind of job I want to get." She paused. "For the past year, I only focused on graduating middle school safely. And U.A. Now that I accomplished these two goals… I don't know what I should do."

"You don't have to know everything, Seiko," Kokoro said. "You're only 15. Society told us to figure out what job to get, get said job, get married, have children and you're good. But how can you plan out your life like that? How can a 15 year olds decide her occupation is for the next 40 years? That's absurd. Your whole life is still way ahead of you. There is no need to rush. I mean, my other sons and daughters are around your ages and they don't think about this."

"That's because they're too busy saving the world and staying alive," Seiko pointed out.

"If they offed my trash sons and daughters and cinnamon rolls, I will resurrect them by making doujinshis," Kokoro said with so much intensity. "I will comfort my followers by telling them _'I gotchu'_. My fellow comrades will join me in our crusade. We will take up our cannons. We will cover the plot holes with our ingenuity. We will hit the nails. We shall right what is wrong. _We will_ _fix it._ " She raises her cup dramatically like how a hero would lift his weapon.

Seiko is used to this of course. "You do you, Mother."

Kokoro looked at her. "Really, Seiko. Take it easy. It's okay to plan day by day. No one can blame you for wanting to take it slow. Kami-sama knows that you deserve that. You will figure it out eventually. Your success in life don't hinge on your teenage years. Look at Mountain Lady. It's only until recently she decided to become a hero. Everything will work out."

Seiko chuckles. "You're the second person to tell me that this week."

"Oh?"

"Shinsou-san told me the same thing yesterday."

"Ooh?" Kokoro grinned. "Shinsou-kun did?"

"Yes," Seiko nodded. "And no, I'm not going to bring him here just so you can read him."

"But Seiko-"

Seiko looked at her mother unimpressed. Kokoro is a short and slightly chubby middle aged woman. She shared Seiko's pink hair and eyes, they typical look of a Manaka. The only difference is her eyes. Her pupils shaped like hearts. That's because of her Quirk 'Love Lenses'. Kokoro's Quirk allows her to see love in an explicit ways. Based on Kokoro's illustration, they look like colourful auras. The colour would change when one interact with others. Romantic, platonic, friendship, familial. There are actually more variations but those are the basics. Kokoro keep her Quirk a secret because people don't take it kindly when their true feelings is discovered. Couples who had a falling out but keep up appearances, kids experiencing gay crisis, incest… Shun once told her that Kokoro once outed a teacher who had a secret relationship with a student. He didn't tell her what happened afterward but Seiko can read between the lines.

"Mother, we just met. I highly doubt Shinsou-san have any feelings for me. Besides," Seiko put down her empty milk bottle. "I don't think I'm ready to date again."

Kokoro's eyes softened. "I'm sorry if you feel like I'm pressuring you."

"It's okay," She reassures her. "I know that you were hoping that something bloomed between me and Bakugou-san." In the course of this past year, Kokoro have been watching them like a hawk. Neither Bakugou's or Seiko's aura changed. They remain platonic. Seiko thought of the boys closest to her at the moment. Shinsou, Bakugou and Midoriya. "The boys at school don't exactly put dating as their top priority."

Kokoro pouts. "Oh well."

"If I-" Seiko paused. "When I… find myself liking someone… I will tell you." That door is not forever locked, no. Seiko closed that door once to focus on herself first. After one year, the wound have healed. Sure, it left a scar. But Seiko has moved on. Maybe she's not exactly ready but she doesn't reject the idea. Not anymore.

Her mother reach out for her hand. "You do you, Seiko."

* * *

 **I don't actually have any pairings planned yet. We shall see. For now, Seiko is enjoying her time being single pringle. Nothing wrong with being single.**

 **It is shown that Midoriya and Mashirao have different level of awareness when Shinsou controlled their minds. I take it that Midoriya have better awareness because he knew Shinsou's Quirk beforehand. Mashirao didn't realise he was being controlled because he have no idea. I originally want to describe the whole thing based on Harry Potter's Imperius curse but decided not to. Sleeping/dreaming analogy sounds less scary to me.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please leave a review**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heartful**

 **Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: A girl who has no interest of becoming a hero, is surrounded by those who aspires to become one.

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm sorry)

Disclaimers: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. All OCs featured in this fanfic belong to me

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Like every other morning, Seiko slip on her favourite pair of running shoes before heading out. Today would be different though. Today she will jog with one Midoriya Izuku. A boy from the same school and year as her. It didn't take long for her to meet Midoriya along the way. His curly hair is not hard to miss. So is his big red shoes.

"Good morning, Midoriya-san," Seiko greets him. "Are you ready?"

Midoriya smiled at her. "Good morning to you too, Manaka-san. I'm ready."

The two of them jog together. By the time they run passed a playground, Seiko speaks up. "I want to apologise to you."

The green haired boy look at her in alarm. "What for?" The panic stricken look on his face made her feel guilty.

"I forgot to text you about our jogging arrangement last night. I completely forgot. I'm so sorry," She told him.

Midoriya looked… Relieved? And then he looked apologetic. "Oh. It's okay, Manaka-san. I completely forgotten about it too." Seiko blinked in surprise. In the short time she knows him, Midoriya impressed her as someone earnest. For him to forgot something… Wow, what happened yesterday must have deeply affected both boys.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked kindly.

The panicked look returns. "No! It's fine! I've talked about it to someone else already! Thank you though!"

Seiko nodded. She should drop it now. Time to change the topic. "Did you see the latest Hero Report?"

Like a switch, Midoriya's expression changes to a happy one. "Yes! Are you talking about the TV show or the website? There was a footage of Kamui Woods restraining multiple criminals with his special move 'Lacquered Chains Prison.' Or Desutegoro capturing a robber? Oh! Backdraft rescuing a mother and her baby from a house fire! Yesterday's Hero Report was so good! All of these happened in urban areas. They all have such good control over their Quirks, to get the best result while minimising damage. I wonder if which scenario the next Heroics lesson will be based on. Judging from yesterday's lesson, it is more than possible that we will do a trial rescue or fight multiple opponents. U.A. have go out all the way to build actual buildings to make the scenario even more realistic that it needs to be-"

Aaah, he has gone to his Mumble/Analysis mode. Midoriya's reservation disappears when he talk about heroes. It all came out like a floodgate. He is quite similar to Kokoro in this regard. Seiko won't be surprised if he suddenly break down because the feeling overwhelm him. He did the same before the Entrance Exam if memory serves her right. He ended up being called out by the bespectacled boy sitting next to her. He is also in the Heroics Department.

One assistant would always cry every time she watch a memorable episode of her favourite anime. It reminded her of an old meme where one includes lots of '100' and thumbs up emojis. Seiko would probably react the same if All Might to appear before her now. All Might. When will she see a glimpse of him? Seiko is dying to talk to him. Will he still remember her? Seiko wonder… Is his body okay? He didn't push himself, right? He always look so energetic and manly on screen… Or maybe he's just that good of an actor? All Heroes must be able to act to some degree, in order to fool villains. To lower their guard or to trick them to take certain actions. Midoriya is so expressive, will he be able to act? Then again, that part of him is also his charm.

Both kids bow their heads in greeting to a jogger from the opposite direction. The jogger nodded at them. He has blonde hair. Speaking of blondes…

"Hey, Midoriya-san? Whatever happened to that blonde man that accompanies you during your runs? I haven't seen him around lately."

Boy, did that got Midoriya to a tizzy. He turned pale. His pupil shrinks. Sweat start to trickle down from his forehead. Green curls straightened. Midoriya faked a smile so wide it got to hurt his cheeks. "W-W-What are you talking about, Manaka-san?!"

She cocked her head to the side. "Your trainer. I saw him with you a couple of times in the past. He is your trainer, right?" She never really gotten a good look of the man. What was it about that person that got Midoriya this worked up?

"Trainer? Yes! Trainer! That person is my trainer! He came up with my training menu. And special diet for body mass and nutrition values. Helped me shape up. Yup! Trainer!" Midoriya laughed nervously. At least he didn't deny it. "He's really busy right now. But we stay in contact."

"Ah," Seiko nodded in understanding. "He must be so proud of you then. You got into U.A."

Midoriya relaxes. He smiled a true smile. "...Yeah."

"Do you think we will have a proper meeting one day?" She asked. She is really curious with this mysterious trainer of his...

The nervousness return. "Um… I don't know. I have to ask him first. He's a busy person…" He didn't meet her gaze.

"He must be really care about you, Midoriya-san. To give you so much of his time and attention," She said.

"That's right. He did… I won't be where I am today if it weren't for him. He is the first person to believe in me. That's why…," Midoriya clenches his hands. He looked up ahead with determination in his eyes. "That's why I will become a great hero. For his sake and mine."

Seiko hummed. This trainer of his must someone so precious to Midoriya. He want to keep his existence a secret. He don't want to share his precious person. That's okay. Seiko understands. The look of adoration and devotion in his eyes when he talked about his teacher is just so… It made her feel things just by looking at his expression. Midoriya really love this person. He must be great then.

They didn't talk again for the rest of the way. That's fine. Present company make up for the lack of conversation. They are friends. Or that's what Seiko like to think. After spending a year keeping her guard up around others (Bakugou notwithstanding), it felt nice to… Connect with someone. She had a moment with Shinsou two days ago. It's totally platonic. This is platonic too. Is it just her or it is easier to deal with big haired boys? Further observation is required. Kokoro would go crazy if she find out that a third boy exist. Best keep Midoriya's existence a secret until the first month passes by. Yup, Seiko is doing that.

When the sun comes up, that's their cue to split ways. Seiko is almost disappointed to see Midoriya go. They can still see each other at school at least.

"Ah! Manaka-san! About our arrangement…," Midoriya scratched the back of his head.

"Hm… I don't think we really need one, Midoriya-san," Seiko tapped her cheek thoughtfully. "Yesterday and today we meet up at the same spot. It just come naturally to us, I guess. There is no need to change that. What do you think?"

Midoriya nods. "That works for me."

They part ways. Seiko head back home. Today's breakfast is western. Omelette with tomatoes and broccolis in it. She double checked on the leftover curry from last night. It will serve as everyone's lunch. What should she cook for dinner tonight? Hot pot perhaps? Right, laundry should be done today. She also need to separate the trashes from the general ones to burnable to recycle… The carpet need to be vacuumed. Has the futon been aired? Gosh, she can be such a housewife sometimes. Or a waifu, a term Kokoro sometimes uses when talking about a female character. Seiko would make a good waifu they said. It will be a long time before she become someone's wife for real. Ten years sounds about right.

Bakugou appears to be in a better mood today. He recovered faster compared to last time. Seiko greeted him at the front gate, as usual. He said something rude to her, as usual. They board separate train cars. The press is still crowding the school gate. Hatsume is there though. They chatted while they get inside. Hatsume is thinking to enter a contest. She just don't know which invention she should submit. Seiko can only tell her to think about it carefully. They bid each other goodbye before heading to their respective departments. Her classmates greeted her when Seiko entered the classroom. Shinsou give her a nod of acknowledgement when she take her seat. She and her classmates would chat while they wait for the school bell. Shinsou would make a comment once or twice. Seiko observes that the others are less tense around him now.

This is her new normal. She can get used to this.

* * *

"Goood morning, folks! How are you today?" Kanata-sensei sings in English as she enter their classroom. She seems to be awfully chipper this morning. Seiko eyed the ceiling for a second, waiting for confettis to drop. It didn't. Kanata-sensei danced her way to the teacher's desk. She's even humming a tune.

"Sensei, what's going on?" Someone asked. "You're so happy today."

Kanata-san beamed. "My little girl's Quirk manifested last night!" She squeed.

There are gasps and grins from the students. "Congratulations, Sensei!"

"Aw, thank you! My wife and I are so happy!" Kanata-sensei spin around happily. "I would love to show you pictures and videos of my daughter but that would take the entire homeroom period! No, no! We can't do that! We have a program to follow! And today's homeroom is an important one!" She points the cane to the students. "It's high time we choose a leader! That's right, my startlets! It's time to pick the class president of 1-C!"

 _"Oooh!"_

Class president, huh? That's a tough job. Seiko glanced at her classmates. They all look so determined. It's to be expected. To be a class president or vice president will improve their chances to transfer to the Heroics Department. Best grades, physical test result, perfect attendance record, utilisation of one's Quirk, contribution in class, teacher's recommendation. All those factors decide whether or not you can transfer. Now… Who should she vote for…? She look around the classroom right now. Who is it that wanted to become a Hero the most? Someone who she knew she can trust with the responsibility? Everyone would most likely vote for themselves.

Her eyes fell on the boy sitting next to her.

The ballot is drawn. Kanata-sensei stick to the ceiling to make sure no one peek or anything. Kanata-sensei wrote everyone's name on the blackboard. There are 40 students in this class. More than half aim for Heroics Department, make that 21 people voting for themselves. The rest vote for someone else. The class president need to get at least three votes. They only become classmates for three days, not enough time in Seiko's are still getting to know each other. A week should be enough to-

"Manaka-san got 9 votes! Congratulations!" Confetti papers pop out from the tip of Kanata-sensei's cane.

Seiko blinked. "Eh?" She looked at the blackboard. Indeed, there are nine lines next to her name. "Eh?" Everyone is looking at her. "Eh?"

"President and vice president of Class 1-C! Please step forward!"

"Eh?"

 _What just happened?!_

* * *

"...Why did you guys pick me as class president?" Seiko asked once they're outside. Class 1-C is having Physical Ed right now.

"That's because you're dependable, Manaka-san!" The vice president answered.

"Those who voted for you were there when you and that girl from Department of Supports stopped the 0-point robot."

"You treat everyone equally."

"You have no fear facing against that thing while others are ran away."

"You went against that thing even though it holds no point whatsoever. You're so selfless!"

 _Selfless_

"Is that so?" Seiko looked ahead. It had been done. Seiko can't overturn the result. The most she can do is to carry the duties of a class president as best as she can. "This is my first time holding any kind of position so I'll be in your care."

"We'll be in your care~"

Physical Ed is surprisingly normal. Then again, they are in the General Ed. Department. They run a lap around the field as warm up, followed by stretching and more exercise. Seiko can't wait for them to bring out the vault horse or mat. That's where she shine. Hm… Maybe she should sign up to use the gym? They have horizontal bar, balance beam and everything else. It's also free. The PE teacher let them do whatever they want after that. It's still the first week and first PE lesson. The boys decided they want to play soccer. The girls watched from the sidelines.

Seiko notice Shinsou is on his lonesome again, standing on the other side of the field. He keep his distance from the other boys who are not joining the game. Did they deliberately exclude him, Seiko wonder. Oh, he's moving. Her eyes followed his form. Shinsou takes refuge underneath a tree's shade. Seiko considered for a moment before decided that she should talk to him.

"Hey there, Shinsou-san," Seiko greets him.

"Manaka," Shinsou regard her.

"Not a fan of soccer?" She turn her attention to their classmates.

"I neither like or dislike it," He answered.

They watched the game in silence. Seiko decide to break it. "Who did you vote for, Shinsou-san?"

"You." Seiko looked up to him in surprise. "You are the first person to say that my Quirk can be used for good. You put your trust in me, a guy whom you barely know. You saved me during the Entrance exam. If there's someone I am comfortable with to lead the class, it's you."

"Oh," Seiko blinked. "...Thank you for your confidence in me."

Shinsou just shrugged. "Who did you vote for?"

"You know what? It's kind of funny actually…," Seiko can't help but chuckle a little. "I voted for you." They voted for each other without knowing.

Shinsou's eyes widened in shock. He turned to face her. "It was you?!" It sent the whole class to murmur when Kanata-sensei put a line next to Shinsou's name. It's just one vote though.

Seiko nodded. "Because I know that you won't ever betray the trust put in you." When Shinsou didn't say anything back, she continued. "I can only imagine what you've been through because of your Quirk. Despite everything, you're standing here right now. You did not give up on your dream of becoming a hero. You are trying to prove yourself to everyone, to overturn their prejudice. To show them that you can be trusted. You won't abuse your Quirk or harm us. That's not who you are. That's why I know I can trust you."

"...You're too kind, Manaka," He tear his gaze away from her. "It would get you in trouble someday."

"I know." It already happened.

There was a cheer from the field as one of the guys scored a goal. The keeper throw back the ball so they can restart the game.

"My Quirk really don't make you uncomfortable?" Shinsou asked.

"It's going to be a lie if I don't say no… But to classify your Quirk as 'evil' would make me a hypocrite," Seiko told him. Shinsou turn his head, clearly interested. "An ancestor of mine… From the fourth generation, she had a similar Quirk to yours."

Shinsou tilt his head. "Mind control?"

"Essentially. Her Quirk enables her to attract people, make them infatuated with her. Enough to bend their will to 'please' her. It's not true love. She only induce it, manipulating the chemicals in their mind to make her victims experience the state of 'falling in love'," Seiko tapped her head. "It didn't hurt that she was a great beauty, which makes it easier to use her Quirk. Make her targets more susceptible. She would make a good stereotypical villain lady. A bombshell who utilises her charm to control men. It did caused many troubles for her in the end, her Quirk and appearance. But she was a great hero in her own right."

"I see," Shinsou processed this information. "What's her Hero name?" It would make it easier to search her in the interest if he know her Hero name.

" _Peitho_. It's the name of the Greek spirit of persuasion and seduction. Fitting, isn't it?" Seiko said. "Speaking of mind control, Ms. Joke's Quirk Roaring Laughter can be counted as one. It's a stretch to call it the same of course… But there are many heroes out there whose Quirks are similar with yours in nature."

"...Nature, huh?" Shinsou rubbed the back of his neck.

"One's Quirk does not decide what sort of person their owner is," Seiko said. "It's how one use their Quirk that reflects who they really are."

"...That sounds like something from a manga."

"I have an excuse. My mother is a mangaka." She doubt that Shinsou would know Manaka Kokoro though. He doesn't seem to be type to read _shoujo_ mangas... Then again, how would she know about that?

"Heh," Shinsou smirked. "If you talk too much, you will fall easily to my mind control."

"Hey, I'm the class president. We're supposed to be talkative. It's you guys who made me the class president. Now you must listen to me or else," Seiko put her hands on her hips. "One must obey their leader's words." She straightened her back to look tough.

Shinsou just look down at her. A pink haired girl 20 cm shorter than him. That amused him more than anything. "Instead of a fair president, we have elected a tiny tyrant instead. Truly, we have erred."

"No take backsies! You guys are stuck with me."

"Please, have mercy," Shinsou plead in deadpan tone.

"Buy me strawberry juice and you shall have it, commoner." Seiko ordered haughtily. "Or you will share the same fate as your people…," She paused for the dramatic effect. Then she shows him her fist. "My iron fist."

"Please," He plead again. "Anything but the fist."

Seiko laughed.

(Later on during lunchtime, Shinsou really did buy her strawberry juice.)

* * *

Seiko stood in front of the nurse office. More specifically, Recovery Girl's workplace. The sign hanging on the door have bunnies, hearts and flower stickers on it. She can't help but chuckle. Seiko slides open the door.

A small elderly woman is sitting on a swivel chair. She turn the chair around at the sound of door opening. She smiled at the newcomer. "Ah… I was wondering when you will come by."

"Hello, Chiyo-obaasama," Seiko bows to the senior heroine. "Or should I call you Recovery Girl since you're working?"

"Recovery Girl, please. Aside from the Principal and a few others, no one here knows that we are related. Even if we're only distant cousins," Chiyo offer her a seat. "We don't want the others to suspect favouritism now, wouldn't we?"

"No, ma'am," Seiko sits down. "How are you?"

"I've been busy but that's hardly unusual now. We have some eager kids this year. Tea?" Chiyo motioned to her tea set. Seiko politely turn her down. "Have some candy then." She pull out some from her pocket.

"Thank you," The pinkette put out her hands for her.

"Now it's my turn to ask, how are you?" Chiyo eyed her closely.

"I'm doing really well, Ma'am. I think… I think I'm moving forward." Seiko smiled. "It's only small steps but… I'm getting there. I'm getting better."

Chiyo smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." Seiko smiled wider. "How do you find this school so far? Do you like it here?"

The question got her to smile wider. There is only one answer to that. "Yes." Seiko answered earnestly. "Everyday have been fun. I made new friends. The lessons are interesting. I get to eat Lunch Rush's cooking. Kanata-sensei is nice." She proceed to tell the heroine everything. Hatsume's ever increasing amount of invention, her dynamic with Power Loader, morning jogs with Midoriya from the Department of Heroes, going to school together with Bakugou who is also from the same department. Kanata-sensei being dramatic (Seiko thought of telling Recovery Girl about the secret hole in the ceiling but decided not to). Her being elected as class president. Shinsou bought her strawberry juice. Chiyo listens attentively.

"...And then I heard All Might took Class 1-A to a training ground yesterday! He was wearing his cape. I wish I could have seen him… For someone with two antennas for a hairstyle, he's surprisingly elusive," Seiko sigh in disappointment. Chiyo hummed. Seiko stopped short and looked at the elderly woman. "...He hasn't been pushing himself, is he?"

Chiyo didn't immediately answer, which Seiko took as as confirmation. All Might have been the sort that is eager to help others, even to the detriment of his own. She remember reading a trivia of All Might solving five cases in the span of one hour. Seiko faithfully watch and read news featuring All Might, to keep track of his condition… They've only met once in the past but that one meeting left such a huge impact on her.

"...You are not privy of All Might's condition," Chiyo said finally. "Just because your paths crossed once, it doesn't grant you the clearance to know."

There is no point to argue. "I understand."

"Good. Here, have some candy," Chiyo rummaged her pocket.

 _RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

"The alarm?" Seiko looked up. Chiyo narrowed her eyes.

A woman's voice can be heard from the intercom. "A breach has been detected on Security Level 3. All students please promptly evacuate outside."

A breach? At U.A.? Is that even possible? Seiko never heard this school ever been breached before! Who could be capable to do such a thing? Oh no! What about her classmates?!

"Seiko!" Chiyo's stern tone caused her to snap to attention. "Stick with me. Chances are the student body is in panic. In worst case scenario, someone is hurt."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Seiko followed the heroine outside.

As expected, the news throw everyone to a panic. Seiko cringed at the sight of stampede of students crowding the halls. People are pushing each other in their haste to get to the exit first. At this rate, someone would fall! Damnit! She can't spot any of her classmates. There are too many people here. She is too short! A couple of students tried to get the crowd to slow down but their pleas fell to deaf ears. It wasn't they hear someone's roar did the crowd calm down.

"Manaka!"

Seiko looked up to see Shinsou and a classmate of theirs supporting a girl (another one of their classmates). Shinsou said something to people around him. She clearly saw their lips moving. And just like that, their minds are now under his control. Shinsou use his new 'puppets' to open a path for them to go through. "She's having an asthma attack," He told them once they're close. "Her inhaler fell during the commotion. It's too late to go back to class to get the spare."

"Oh dear. Everything will be okay," Chiyo said kindly to the wheezing girl. "Seiko, there's an inhaler in my upper right drawer. Go get it."

Seiko didn't need to be told twice. Pumping power to her feet, the pinkette shoot off. The group is still on the same spot when Seiko return. The crowd is much more organised this time. Her male classmates look on nervously as Chiyo work. After she got her breathing under control, Seiko gathered her classmate in her arms and carry her. Other teachers finally show up. This school is just too big. Kanata-sensei is on the ceiling, instructing the crowd with a megaphone in her hand. Once outside, Seiko brought her classmate to the medical tent.

"Come on," She told her male classmates. "Let's go get the others."

Everyone is unharmed, much to her relief. Seiko did a headcount twice to make sure everyone is present, save for her classmate in the medical tent. There is a great deal of confusion though. Apparently the intruder is none other than the press. Eraserhead and Present Mic are currently dealing with them. No one can explain how did they get in. It was a student from Class 1-A that was responsible to calm down the crowd. He noticed the press first from the window. He somehow flew over to the exit and shouted at the student body. The police arrived to their rescue.

Class is cancelled for the rest of the day. They gathered in class once more. Kanata-sensei did not enter the class dancing or singing, it must be serious. Heck, this is the most serious they've seen her thus far. To be fair, they did just evacuate the school.

"I'm glad that none of you uninjured," Kanata-sensei said. "Your classmate Koizumi-san experienced an asthma attack earlier but she is stable now." Seiko relaxes upon hearing the news. "The school is looking into this incident. We shall take precautions to prevent what happened here today to occur again. I will contact your guardians later to tell them about today's incident. Please go straight home after this. And be careful."

Seiko listens to her teacher's words. She went straight home. She didn't even stop to buy groceries. They still have some ingredients left at home. Order food delivery every once in awhile is not bad either. Seiko sigh in relief when she spot Bakugou's poofy hair at the train station. The boy did not show any indication that he noticed her. No matter, he have to acknowledge her presence when they reach home. Sure enough, when they exit the train station together, Bakugou tsked at her.

"Bakugou-san," Seiko catch up to him. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Keh. Of course I'm okay, Strawberry," He replied without looking.

"Aside from the obvious, did something interesting happened at your class today?" Seiko asked. At Bakugou's darkened expression, she take it that yes, something happened. "Did it something to do with choosing the class representative? Class 1-C just voted this morning." Bakugou scowled some more. Yep, definitely the class representative. Bakugou must have lost.

"...Fucking nerd got the most vote and then give it away to another nerd…," Bakugou grumbled.

Nerd? Oh! He must be talking about Midoriya. So Midoriya got chosen as class representative... But then he gave away the position? The green haired boy must have good reason to do so. Whoever the class president of 1-A must be exceptionally good... And much friendlier than Bakugou. Then again, her neighbour is not exactly the most social. Anyone standing next to him would look friendly, so the comparison is not exactly fair.

"I got chosen as class this president this morning," Seiko said.

Bakugou come to a halt. He turn to look at her in surprise and anger. "Fucking Strawberry?!"

"Nine votes in total," She told him, ignoring his crude language. "I was surprised myself."

"Gaaah!" Bakugou roared in anger. "First fucking Deku, and now fucking Strawberry! You two are pain in my ass!"

"Bakugou-san, it's because you keep using this kind of language that people find it hard to like you."

"Tch," Bakugou turn away. "I'll be popular. Just you wait."

"We are no longer in middle school, Bakugou-san," Seiko tucked a lock behind her ear as the breeze pick up. "Shouting or showing off explosions is not going to cut it anymore."

"I fucking knew that already, fucking Strawberry," Bakugou said. "I will keep on winning. I'll take the no. 1 spot."

That is the last bit of talking between them for the rest of the way.

Kokoro was understandably upset when she received news from Kanata-sensei about what transpired at school today. Seiko sat down with her and nod at everything Kokoro said. Shun reacted similarly to his wife when they told him about the press. They ordered pizza for dinner that evening. When she get to her room, Seiko checked on everyone via LINE group. All of her classmates made it back home safely. When she messaged Hatsume and Midoriya, they responded back rather quickly. They have returned home as well. Hatsume bemoaned over the fact that class was cancelled and students are sent home immediately. She wanted to make/finish her babies. Midoriya told her that it was his classmate Tenya Iida who calmed down the students. The feat impressed Midoriya so much that he decided that Iida is better suited as class president.

Notifications keep on coming as her classmates chat in their LINE group. Seiko chuckled beside herself as they start posting memes. It's as if they are trying to reassure themselves after the scary event at school today. Seiko stopped smiling. A feeling of foreboding have taken root in her heart. What happened today is just the beginning. She is not being paranoid. Maybe she is, but she has a good excuse for that. Kokoro made her living by coming up with these kind of scenarios.

Why now? Why does it have to happen now, when she is finally getting better? Is this a curse?

In the end, she accepted that yes, this is really happening. Seiko is genre savvy enough to know that the threat is not over. What happened today is just the prelude of what is about to come. She can take it. Life have screwed her twice. Seiko can deal with one more.

As Kanata-sensei told the class on the first day, this is her story. Seiko will be the one who decide _her_ ending.

* * *

 **Yes, Kanata-sensei is gay. And married. Her wife was the one to give birth to their daughter. Also a proud owner of two dogs.**

 **Seiko and Recovery Girl are indeed related. They are distant cousins though. More about this will be revealed in the future. Along with Seiko's family apparently produce heroes.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please leave a review**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heartful**

 **Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Summary: A girl who has no interest of becoming a hero, is surrounded by those who aspires to become one.

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors (English is not my first language, I'm sorry)

Disclaimers: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. All OCs featured in this fanfic belong to me

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 _Beep beep beep beep beep beeep- CLICK_

Seiko remove her hand from her alarm clock. Ugh, she didn't get enough sleep last night… But she has a schedule to keep. As much as she wanted to go back to bed, it would be rude to Midoriya if she's late or didn't show up. Kokoro and Shun are fast asleep, best not to make a sound. Seiko went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. The air is getting warmer but it's still chilly, so she put on her jacket. She grab an apple from the kitchen as she head out.

The two adolescent arrived at their (unofficial) meeting spot at roughly the same time. Midoriya waved at her. "Manaka-san, good morning!"

"Good morning to you too, Midoriya-san," Seiko waved back. They automatically match their pace and breathing.

"Manaka-san, were you in a sports club in the past?" He asked. "I've been curious for awhile now."

Seiko nodded. "Yes, I used to be a member of the gymnastic club in middle school. I'm still unsure if I should join again though, or any club at all. There are still three more days to decide though." Even if she didn't join any club in the end, Seiko can still use the school's gym.

Midoriya nodded. "I never been a member of any clubs before. Unless you want to count fanclubs. I'm a member of All Might Fanclub online!" The boy beamed brightly. If Kokoro is here, she would say, 'So pure!' She would call him a cinnamon roll. Seiko won't be surprise if a halo of light is to appear from behind his head.

They spent the rest of the way talking about studies and it eventually move on to their teachers. Aizawa aka Eraserhead have the habit to sleep anywhere, anytime. When Class 1-A first met him, he was lying down in front of the entrance. Did he crawl all the way to the classroom in his sleeping bag? Like a caterpillar? No one knows. The pinkette vowed not to tell the assistants about this. It would ruin Eraserhead's image in their eyes. Seiko told Midoriya about Kanata-sensei's dramatic entrance. He wonders if the staff here knows about the secret passageway. Who knows the eccentries the other homeroom teachers have?

According to Midoriya, the PE class is almost just as hard as Heroics Foundation. He told her that he placed last in Eraserhead's Quirk Apprehension test. He is also not as strong as his classmates Iida or Shoji. She don't know about Midoriya but she've seen Bakugou in his training outfit. That boy have good built.

It sounds like Heroics' PE class is harder compared to any other departments. It makes sense. A Hero is required to be in top form. They included everything from weightlifting to endurance training. The result of these physical training will show in their performance as heroes. Physical Ed don't hold the same importance to other departments. Then again, their subjects differ depending on which departments they are in. The General Ed's curriculum is the most normal. Hatsume has all sorts of science, math, coding and engineering classes. The Department of Management offer specific classes that usually only found in universities, such as accounting, marketing, etc. Many Management students ended up working for the Hero's Association if they do not set up an office with heroes. It was recommended and encouraged for students from Heroics to form ties with Management while they're still at school. To nurture trust and cooperation, making it easier to establish an office after graduation. The same goes to Support, since Heroes will need their technology on daily basis. As a result, General Ed tend to be left out. It's not uncommon for General Ed students to end up working in the law enforcement though. Even though they didn't become a Hero, they still want to help others.

Technically, one can transfer to every other departments, not just Heroics. It's just the majority of students are aiming for the Hero course. Support and Management students are usually content with where they are. This eventually led to the General Education being nicknamed as the 'Leftovers' Department. Something Bakugou said to her on the day of the entrance exam. The fact that the Department of Heroes get more spotlight only serve as rubbing salt on a bleeding wound. It's only a matter of time before General Ed's resentment reach its peak. Seiko can tell that her classmates will use this feeling of frustration to fuel themselves on the upcoming sports festival. It's still approximately three weeks away though.

She can think about that later. This is her tire to jog, to enjoy that fresh morning air, to look at the scenery. There is time for everything. When she woke up this morning… Yesterday felt like a dream. But today is a brand new day. She will be okay.

Seiko part ways with Midoriya. Shun already woke up when she reached home. Today's breakfast menu is traditional Japanese; white rice, miso soup, grilled fish, and kobachi. A pot of coffee have been prepared for Kokoro. Seiko went to take a shower. Kokoro greeted her when she step out from the bathroom. Back in her room, Seiko dries her hair and put on her uniform. Before heading downstairs, she take a long, good look at her reflection in the mirror.

"You are okay."

She is and will be okay.

* * *

The press is gone from the school gate. Good. The destroyed gate have been restored to its pristine state. That's U.A. for you. It's so much more peaceful now that the journalist and the cameramen aren't crowding the gate. Is Hatsume here yet?

Instead of seeing her fellow pinkette, Seiko saw big, purple hair. Shinsou is coming from the opposite direction. He is riding a bike.

"Shinsou-san, good morning," Seiko greets him with a smile.

"Manaka," Shinsou nodded at her.

They enter the gate together.

Seiko glanced at Shinsou's bicycle. "You come to school by bike, Shinsou-san?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "I don't have to pay for train fare if I ride bicycle instead. Got to save money."

"Did you move here to attend school?" She asked. It's a common story. Students from outside the area moving here when they got accepted. Shinsou nodded. "Where do you originally come from, Shinsou-san?"

"Saitama."

Seiko nodded. She waited for him as he parked his bike. They go to their classroom together.

Kanata-sensei is back to her chipper self. Today she literally slides in into the classroom. She told them that yesterday's incident made the principal to realise that they have been neglecting safety drills. They put too much trust in their security system. While there are no person injured yesterday, students panicking will only make the situation a whole lot worse. Koizumi squirmed in her seat. The memory of her asthma attack came to mind. There will be safety drills in the near future. Natural disaster, fire drill, in case of villains infiltrating and so on. She reminded them once again that the deadline for club registration is this Saturday.

They go to the science lab for science period today. The science lab on the second floor is different from Support's. Department of Support have more, for starters. They conduct experiments. It was fun. Their second period is history. Their topic today is the Warring States period. Seiko so got this. The Warring States period is a staple for manga. She fought to keep her face straight as the teacher talk about famous historical figures from this era. Nobunaga Oda, Tokugawa Ieyasu, Totoyomi Hideyoshi, Takeda Shingen and so on. Seiko almost loses it when the textbook show illustration of their faces. It's a far cry from the pretty boys Kokoro and her assistants fawned over. Math went a little better.

They have another Quirk Education class today. The students of Class 1-C gathered at the gym. Kanata-sensei hand them individual lesson plans. Seiko does warm ups and stretches as she wait for her turn. When it's her turn, Kanata-sensei told her to go to the corner and bounce the walls. Seiko did so. She jump and bounce of the vertical surfaces until she touched the ceiling. Getting back down is harder. Seiko won't die if she land on her feet but they will go numb afterwards due to the momentum. Her classmates made awed noises as they watch her. Seiko's Quirk is the most suitable for Heroics Course, out of everyone in the class.

Tension is in the air when it's Shinsou's turn. But's it's not as bad as before..? There is noticeably less tension in the air compared to last time. Seiko volunteered once again. She is ordered to show gymnastic feats. Cartwheel, front flips, backflips, splits. Since she is a gymnast to begin with, she face no difficulty at all.

The Quirk Education class left everyone hungry. Seiko ordered a large serving of gyudon. She saw Hatsume for a brief moment. She appears to carry a plastic bag full of bread before she left to the workshop. Hatsume saw her and waved. Seiko waved back.

"Manaka-san, is that the girl who you worked with during the entrance exam?" A classmate asked. Seiko nodded. "Isn't that… Against the rules?"

"They only say not to get in the way of other entrants," She said calmly. "No one said anything about join efforts to defeat a greater enemy."

Everyone on the table looked thoughtful at that.

"What's her name- Hatsume?" A male classmate leaned back to his chair in hopes for getting a glimpse of Hatsume… If she hasn't already left. "Do you think you can introduce us, Manaka-san?"

Seiko give him a sad smile, "I'm sorry Kondo-san but I don't know if Hatsume is looking to date anyone right now… She's quite busy, you see."

"But can you at least bring the idea to her?"

"Sure but don't get your hopes up."

"Kondo, you're so desperate. Calm down."

"S-Shut up!"

Seiko bite back a chuckle. Her classmates can be so funny at times.

* * *

They have free period now. It's s supposed to be Japanese but their teacher is called to help solve a case. So they have two hours for themselves. Kanata-sensei dropped by. She has too much free time in her hand. She showed everyone picture of her daughter. Everyone 'oooh' and 'aaaah'. Her daughter is four years old and an aspiring ballerina and positively adorable. Her Quirk is that she leaves a trail of light on her steps. She can shape it too. Sparkles literally fly whevener she bounce. It reminds Seiko of those effects in games. The family looked so happy in their pictures. You can feel the warmth and find yourself aching. At least that's how it is for Seiko. She want that, someday. With the right person. At the right time.

Kanata-sensei next show the students pictures of her dogs. They adopted them from the shelter. In turn students show her photos of their pets. Kanata-sensei marvel on each and every single one of them, making sure to comment on how precious they are.

"Such a good boi," She whispered to a picture of Marui-san's beagle. Marui-san nodded at her words.

"Sensei," Seiko approached her teacher. "Is it okay if I go explore the school?"

"Hm?" Kanata-sensei look up from the picture of a puppy tilting its head. "Sure, Manaka-san~ Just don't go to places I won't set a foot in!"

She meant that literally. This school has a number of training grounds. A few are simply replication of an actual town. Some are rigged with robots or explosives to make it seem real.

"Yes, Sensei," She answered dutifully.

Seiko step out from the classroom.

U.A. is massive. You can easily get lost here. That's why they provide buses here. Those buses are usually reserved for the Heroics Department. The other departments don't have much opportunity to use the grounds. She should ask Hatsume later. Those robots have to be built somewhere. For security reasons, the school do not hand out maps to students, be it physical or app form. Instead they put up signs and map boards all over the place. It gets confusing after a while. If she find herself lost, Seiko can just call the school's emergency number.

Seiko wonder how much does it cost them to maintain everything here. From the buildings, electricity, greenery and so forth. They must be talking billions here. U.A. reminds Seiko of a fictional school created by a fictional billionaire family. Their net worth surpassed Japan's national budget. Talk about crazy. And the crazier thing is, Seiko would believe it if someone tell her U.A have more money than the government.

Oh, there's a bus stop just right in front of her. Curious, Seiko went over there. They put up bus schedules and map routes. Geez, how big is this school really? Seiko is tracing the route lines when she heard footsteps approaching. She turn around to who it is. Pink eyes widened when she recognised who it is.

"All Might!" She called out in surprise.

The hero looked up to see who it is calling out for him. When he saw Seiko, his smile widen. "Manaka _shoujo_!"

' _He recognised me,_ ' Her heart swells in happiness. ' _He recognised me!_ ' Without thinking, Seiko run towards him and hug him.

To her joy, All Might return her hug, patting her on the back. "It's been awhile hasn't it?" He said kindly. "You've grown up."

"Plus Ultra by 10 cm this year," Seiko told him happily. She released him and take a step back. That being said, All Might's figure still tower over her. "It's been… Six years? How time flies."

"It has," All Might agreed with her. They sit down on the bench. "How are you, Manaka _shoujo_?"

"...All sorts of things had happened in the last six years," Seiko told him truthfully. "I was down for quite a while but I pulled through. Everyone around me helped me recover. I won't be here if it's not for everyone," She looked up to meet All Might in the eye. "What about you, All Might? You didn't push yourself too much, right? You already split up with Nighteye. You have to watch out for yourself." The news caused such an uproar when it made public. The press hounded the two of them for months.

All Might chuckled nervously. "Stern are you, Manaka _shoujo_? You didn't change one bit."

"I've been called as the 'Mom Friend' for more than one occasion," Seiko admitted. "Everyone were surprised when you announced that you're going to be a teacher here in U.A. How do you find teaching so far?"

"It's harder than I initially thought," All Might admitted. "But I am blessed by having so many good people around me. The staffs here are so considerate of me. The students are enthusiastic. In fact, I'm supposed to teach right now. Class 1-A is scheduled to have their first lesson on rescue today. What about you?"

"I like it here so far," Seiko answered. "Everyone here are so interesting. The lessons too. Things are never boring here. I'm happy to be here."

That's right. She is happy here.

All Might's features seems to soften. "I'm glad to hear that, Manaka _shoujo_." He paused for a moment. "...I've read your file." U.A. always done background checks on future students and staffs. So it's not surprising if the teaching staff knows about her background. But All Might… All Might is special. "...I admire your strength to be here, after everything. It must be hard on you."

"It is," Seiko acknowledged it. "But in the end, I guess love wins. Even if I'm merely chasing shadows."

"Regardless of reason, you're here right now. And that's the most important thing."

Seiko smiled. "I love you, All Might."

All Might froze in shock. Even his antennas went stiff. Sweat run down from his eyebrow. "Manaka shoujo! While I appreciate your feelings for me, I'm a teacher now! Our age difference are too great! I can't accept it! It doesn't mean that I don't care about you but-" He waves his hands frantically.

She hold up her hands in a placating manner. "I know, All Might. I don't love you that way," She assures him. It's not like she is ready to enter a romantic relationship. "You're important to me, All Might. I want you to know that."

"O-Oh…," All Might lay a hand on his chest to calm down his heart. "That's still doesn't change the fact that it's a dangerous thing to say to a teacher, Manaka _shoujo_."

"I know. I apologize," It's fun to see All Might getting all flustered though. "Still, it's best to prepare you. I'm positive there will be students confessing their love to you in the future." Sometimes, the line between admiration and romantic love gets blurred. People mistake admiration for love and vice versa. Heroes and celebrities are used to fans proclaiming their love to them but now that All Might is a teacher…

"Please don't joke about that, my lass," All Might said tiredly.

It's not a joke but it's best if they drop the subject. "How does it feels like? Teaching at a school you used to go too?" Seiko asked.

All Might smiled, relieved that she changed the subject. "It was certainly odd but I found myself enjoying it. Teaching is so much more different than doing heroics. On my first lesson, I kept thinking about my teachers in the past." He has this reminiscent look in his eyes. "I don't think I was the easiest student to deal with back then." His leg start to tremble. All Might is actually breaking to cold sweat. He pat his knee until the trembling ceased. "Sorry. I just remembered how scary one of my teachers could be."

Must be one heck of a teacher, to instil fear in All Might to this degree. What kind of person are they? She should check the internet later…

All Might glanced at his phone, and then to the bus schedule. He's late, Seiko realised. He's supposed to be in class right now.

They look up at the same time when they hear a noise. Too unnatural. Too high pitched. It got to be man made. The two of them see a figure blazing through- Is that an armour? Then it got to be someone from the Heroics Department. All Might jumped to his feet. Seiko followed suit.

"All Might!" The figure called him over. It's a boy. When he got close enough, Seiko looked at his legs. There are flames. "All Might! There's trouble!" He motioned down to the road. His hands are moving wildly. The boy looked so scared. "Villains are attacking us! At the USJ! They showed up out of nowhere! One of them has teleportation power and scattered everyone. The other teachers are trying to hold them off. I have to warn you and the rest of the teachers-" He looks like he's going to cry.

Villains? Here? In U.A.?

All Might place a hand on his shoulder. The boy calms down immediately. "Iida _shounen_ , go to the main building and report to the teachers. Take Manaka _shoujo_ with you. I will head first." He said. Seiko and IIda can't quite hold back their gasp.

All Might is not smiling.

Iida recovered first. Determination set in his eyes. "Yes, Sir!"

The hero go to position. She recognised that he's about to sprint. Even with her Quirk, she doubt she can catch up with All Might when he's serious.

"All Might!" Seiko called him. The blonde haired man stilled. Seiko seized his hand, pressed her lips against his knuckles and then let go. They stare at each other before he nodded.

"Thank you."

And he's off.

Seiko turn to see Iida looking utterly confused. "We shouldn't waste anymore time, Iida-san."

That snapped him out right away. "Yes! Excuse me, Manaka-san. It will be faster if I carry you…" Iida bend down to scoop her up bridal style. "Here I go." Flames burst out from his legs. They sound like engines, Seiko noted. Iida, Iida, Iida. That name sounds familiar. The armour too… Oh. Iida family. One of the Heroic family of Japan. The latest generation, Ingenium, has an office in Tokyo.

It didn't take long for Iida to reach the main building. The first teacher they spot is Present Mic. Iida set her down before he start babbling about the situation. His hands move like crazy. When his tone grew more frantic, Seiko placed a hand on his arm to get him to calm down. Present Mic took out his phone to contact the rest of the teachers. When the connection failed, he frowned, and take out a pager. It's like one those pagers doctors carry around in hospitals. Or at least, hospital dramas.

In a short period of time, teachers gathered at the spot they are now. Blood King, Midnight, Snipe, Cementoss, Hound Dog, Ectoplasm are few amongst them. Kanata-sensei came too. Iida launched to another frantic explanation. To their credit, the adults stayed calm. Principal Nezu gave orders. Kanata-sensei is once again tasked to oversee the evacuation.

Iida left for USJ once more, this time with Pro Heroes.

The evacuation this time goes much more smoothly than last time. Everyone have taken their lesson at heart. Seiko regroup with Class 1-C. They look so puzzled. She didn't need to explain everything, because the announcement over the intercom did the job for her.

Students converse to themselves in hushed whispers. It's not the press this time. Who dared to trespass U.A. this time around? Theories are thrown. It didn't take long until someone overheard teachers discussing villains. Word spread. Koizumi gripped her hand when the news reach the first years.

"Everything will be allright," Seiko said to her kindly, even though she did it to reassure herself as well. But if one think about it, the odds are good. They have more than a hundred heroes in this school. Their upperclassmen from the Heroics Department have more experience than their peers when it comes to fighting. If push come to shove, a teacher will issue permission to battle. She don't even have to say anything more about All Might.

It's not even an hour past when Principal Nezu returned, the police tagging along with him. He confirmed that yes, it was villains who trespassed the school this time. Fortunately, the situation is dealt swiftly all thanks to the combined effort of teachers and Class 1-A. Murmurs broke out from the student body. Principal Nezu silence them by raising a paw. He announced that class will be cancelled tomorrow and resume the day after.

Kanata-sensei sent them off with a tight hug, telling them that they did a very good job staying calm throughout the ordeal. Everyone promised to send a message in LINE the moment they get home. Seiko thought to hung back in hope to catch a glimpse of All Might but decided not to. The teachers and staff are stressed as it is. Student snooping around is the last thing they need.

She didn't see Bakugou at the station or way back home. Seiko dearly hoped that he is all right.

Kokoro was in tears when Seiko return home. Kanata-sensei have informed her of today's event at school. This one hit a bit too close to home. For both of them. Seeing Kokoro in tears is the last straw for her. Seiko had keep it together the whole time. Now that she's at home, she doesn't have to anymore. The pinkette run to her arms, sobbing. Kokoro's assistant made them strong tea to calm them down. That's when Shun teleported into the room. He left the office as soon as he finished the phone call with Kanata-sensei. The crying session get a repeat as Shun moved over to hug them both.

No one is in the mood for cooking so they ordered takeout.

Bakugou returned home a little later. Seiko was taking out the trash when she saw Hisana rushing over to hug her son. Bakugou hug her back. It's a good thing that Seiko is run out of tears that day or otherwise she would cry all over again. Her neighbour noticed her and for once he didn't scowl or grumble. They share a quiet moment together, silently assuring the other that they're fine.

Midoriya's DM that night freaked her out a bit. The boy broke his hand and both of his legs during the entire commotion. It unsettled Seiko even more when he admitted that he witnessed All Might battling the monster brought by the villains. It's not human or even an animal. Seiko can tell that much from the TV footage when the police apprehended it. All Might's punch sent it flying through the roof and to the woods. The monster is very much an abomination. A nightmare.

Hatsume asked her to hang out tomorrow. Since school is cancelled and they have nothing better to do, why not? Seiko take up her offer. That made the end of the day a little better. Seiko watched videos until her eyelids grew heavy and she has to call it a day. She noticed Bakugou's light is not turned off until later. He must have a lot in his mind. Understandable, after what kind of day he had.

* * *

Seiko meet up with Hatsume at the front of the station. They don't have any particular destination in mind so they just wander around the area. They take a break at an ice cream parlor. Hatsume get the chocolate and Seiko get strawberry cheesecake.

"I'm so mad that they cancelled class today," Hatsume said before taking a bite of her ice cream. "I want to see my babies!"

"It can't be helped," Seiko replied. "They need to fix the security first before they allow students to return."

"They didn't even go through the gates! I've asked my classmates about it. The gates are untouched. They must have found another way in. Underground? From above?" She tapped her chin. "From what I heard, the villains came out of nowhere so it must be space manipulation… Which can only mean teleportation! I wonder if there are any technology that can affect teleportation yet. I suppose time machines would work. It's supposed to carry the object safely through the time and space continuum-" And there goes the scientific talk.

"My father has teleportation Quirk," Seiko cut her off without thinking. "I can ask him."

Hatsume's eyes sparkles. "Please do, Manaka-san! I'll add it to my list of projects! No one has yet to successfully figure out a containment for teleportation Quirk! It will surely draw investors from the WHOLE world if someone did it!"

One of the most lucrative business in this age of heroes is privately run prison. Sometimes, a state's prison do not have enough space or manpower to hold criminals. That's when the private prisons step in. They usually have better technology to incarcerate tricky villains (such as the Sludge villain). Security is one of the most debated issues in their time. Scientists and law enforcement everywhere are racing against the clock to improve. Reverse engineers are in high demand. They find weak points faster than everyone. Better them than villains.

"Man! I can't wait for school tomorrow! I need to prepare my babies for the sports festival! That's when the investors come in person!" There is fire in Hatsume's eyes. "If I bagged a big company, I will be loaded with cash!"

"You really like money that much, Hatsume-san?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's money," Hatsume waved her hand. "But what I want more than money is to invent. I want to see my babies to be taken notice and be successful. Inventing costs money. I was not able to make babies as much as I wanted to until U.A. I need money to make more babies."

A lady on the table next to them shot Hatsume a scandalised look.

"I see," Seiko nodded. "I hope that your babies will become famous, Hatsume-san. Don't hesitate to ask for my help if you need anything."

Hatsume grins. "Now that you offered, I need to test my babies on a- I mean a live person to try on my babies."

Oh dear… What did she get herself into?!

 _'Me and my big mouth,'_ Seiko thought uneasily, taking another spoonful of her ice cream.

* * *

 **Can you guess what Seiko's Quirk is?**

 **This fanfic have a cover now! For my next art, I meant to pick a scene from this fanfic. I'll leave it to you my readers. Which scene should I draw?**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please leave a review**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE**


End file.
